Forward Into the Past
by Sarah August
Summary: AU based on the episode titled Klaus and goes from there. Elena finds herself drawn into a very old triangle. Caught between Elijah and Klaus, the Salvatores may lose Elena forever to the originals. Elijah/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Forward Into The Past

**Summary: **A rewrite of the episode Klaus and goes from there. Elijah remembers Tatia when Elena pulls his dagger out, and begins to fall in love with Elena. But then, so does Klaus. The Salvatores soon find they are mere witnesses to a very old love triangle, one that may take Elena away from them forever.

**Author:** Sarah August

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TVD.

**Chapter 1**

He'd help her.

He'd save her.

Elena rose from Stefan's bed and dressed quickly, quietly as a mouse. Any sound, any at all, would wake Stefan, ruining her chance to get to Elijah before he woke up. It was almost 6am. She'd have a couple of hours before he rose for the day.

Elena got down stairs, hearing sounds from Damon's part of the massive house. He was with Andie. Elena was happy that he found another steady love after losing Rose, but Elena hoped that Damon would look for something a little more real. Elena knew that Andie's attraction to Damon had been real, but the reporter had been compelled for the better part of their brief relationship. Damon, always fearing to get too close.

Elena got to the basement and opened the celler door revealing a dead Elijah laying on the floor. She had a fresh wave of guilt on how she had lied to him, making him believe she was giving in, and instead used the oppertunity to stab him with the silver dagger. He had been kind to her. Perhaps choosing to work with him wouldn't have been so bad.

Elena moved to sit beside Elijah on the ground and moved to heave the dagger free. She let the dagger slam into the near-by wall and remained beside the original. Carefully, she watched him. Nothing was happening yet. Elena moved to touch him, and brushed away some dirt on his chest and face. He looked like a perfect greek god statue made of clay. Suddenly, before she removed her hand away, his chest began to move and his entire body jerked and shook. Elena did all she could not to scream.

If she screamed, it was over. Stefan and Damon were vampires after all. Stronger than her, they'd stop her from ever coming down here again.

Elijah's eyes opened and Elena gasped in surprise when he looked at her. He was coming alive so quickly, although still a dead gray. "Tatia..." He whispered, seemingly entraced by her mere presence.

Who the hell was Tatia?

Before Elena could ask him, he took hold of her right arm and pulled her down to his chest. The move made her fall on him, and his free arm went around her back, holding her there in this unsual embrace.

"Oh, how I have missed you, my love," Elijah breathed seductively into her ear and Elena lifted her head from his chest to tell him she wasn't Tatia. But before she could speak his lips had found hers and the world stopped moving for awhile. Elena couldn't move, so strong were his arms, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was enjoying his kiss too much, although it wasn't meant for her.

Elena swore to herself that five minutes had passed before Elijah finally opened his eyes and was looking at her for the first time. Somehow, they had switched positions and he was laying on top of her. He was gazing at her with a mix of awe, curiousity and amusement. Elena felt the worst blush of her life upon her face and she closed her eyes before opening them again. Damn. It wasn't some dream. He was still there.

"Hello there," Elijah spoke first, a little playful smile coming to his lips. Elena felt as if she died, right there, in his arms.

"Elijah... I'm... I..." Elena stopped, she had no excuses. She should have spoke up sooner.

"No apologies nessasary, Elena," Elijah offered kindly. "Although you did stab me in the chest, killing me... after my agreeing to your terms..." He then stopped, smiling teasingly upon seeing her discomfort. "Forgive me," He then spoke softly.

"All is well," Elena took his offered hand to help get up off the floor. Her eyes then shot towards the celler door. They were no longer alone. Elijah then soon stumbled back down, finding it difficult to breath.

Elena was torn between helping him and trying to explain to Stefan and Damon why she was on the floor with Elijah, on her back.

"What the hell?" Damon's eyes were wide, glaring at Elijah.

"Damon..." Elena began, but she screamed when Damon suddenly flew at Elijah, knocking the struggling original back on the floor, grabbing him by the neck.

"What the hell are you doing with Elena?" He shouted.

"Stefan," Elena said like a plea. "Elijah, can't breath. Help him!"

"He's not invited in," Stefan said, before rushing at his brother, pulling him off Elijah. An invisable force then seemed to pick Elijah up, slamming him into a near by wall before bounding him out the door way and upstairs. Before the Salvatores could react, Elena rushed after Elijah, following him.

She would have much time before Stefan and Damon would catch on and come after her.

Getting up the stairs, she hurried across the house, finding Elijah on the ground, outside. He was kneeling, trying to catch his breath just outside the front main door way. Without a second thought, she ran to him and placed her arms around him to help him up. Elijah quickly bolted up, fast, upon seeing the Salvatore brothers on the other side of the door. He continued to allow Elena to hold him up. Elijah no longer needed her help, but it was keeping her close.

"Elena, what are you doing? Get back inside," Stefan said, his tone angry.

"Elijah needs my help and I need his, Stefan," Elena argued swiftly.

Damon made a move for Elena and Elijah moved the arm he had wrapped around Elena's small shoulders, and quickly snaked it around Elena's waist, crushing her against him with no hesitation. "I don't believe the girl will be going with you today, gentleman" Elijah stated, and it was clearly a promise. Before Elena or the Salvatores could speak, Elijah and Elena were long gone. The original had leapt so fast, into the air, it was like Elena had never been there to begin with.

"If we try looking for them, you know he'll kill us, right?" said Damon softly, still not believing that Elena was gone.

"I know," agreed Stefan. "But that still isn't about to stop me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elena couldn't have felt more relived when Elijah finally stopped moving. He had literally made her world turn on it's head. He was surprisingly gentle with her now, considering how fast and brutal he had been with literally snatching her away from her life. Elijah used his hands to hold her up until he believed she could walk under her own wait.

Elena gasped a little upon seeing they stood in front of a huge old farm house, deep in the woods, in the middle of no where. And there seemed to be no one here but them.

"It looks better inside, I assure you," He spoke softly, kindly, seemingly still amused by her.

"Why did you take me?" Elena insisted, still a little shaken up.

"Elena, you said it yourself. We need to help each other, and we need to chat privately. I honestly didn't see either happening if I allowed you to remain with the Salvatores."

Elijah stepped in front of her, opening the front door. There was a sound of a lock breaking.

"Seriously?" She asked, amused now herself.

"To keep the humans out while I'm not here, of course," Elijah offered, sounding mysterious. His eyes were dancing when he looked at her again and Elena flushed under his gaze.

He silently lead her inside upon realizing he was still staring at her. The house looked nothing like the outside. Elena felt she had justed stepped inside a brilliant white mansion. In a way, Elena guessed that she had. It was so beautiful.

"Elena, I realize your coming here was not by your choice, but by your choice I hope you choose to make the best of this and stay as my guest, not my prisoner. I do not wish to make this far more worse than it already has to be."

His tone wasn't threatening, but it was easy sounding. It helped her relax some. "I want that too, Elijah. I meant what I said. I want this to work out."

"Then you know that you cannot be in direct contact with Stefan and Damon for the remainder of your stay here. If they somehow discover where you are, they will come for you, and I cannot allow them to take you, Elena."

He offered his hand to her. He wanted her cell phone.

Elena gave a small sigh, agreeing with him. She was just so tired though. The day had been too long. She gave Elijah her cell phone.

"Now, I will change my clothing. But first, please follow me. I will show you to an old bedroom of my sisters. She stayed here once. She might have a change of clothes that you can have. You can also get ready for sleep, if you so wish," Elijah offered kindly. He extended an arm to her. Feeling so tired, Elena gladly took it, allowing him to support her weight up the stairs, leaning into him.

* * *

><p>Elijah had shown her to a bedroom that seemed to be directly out of the 1500's of Tudor England. Rich, deep, dark cherry wood surronded them on the walls with the furnature matching. The ceiling itself was high and the windows large. The bed itself was a four-poster bed with light blue and white blankets and pillows. The bedding itself was the newest thing inside this room. "Oh my god, Elijah. What does your room look like?" Elena said in awe. "This is so beautiful."<p>

Elena paused and then blushed. Did she really just ask her kidnapper what his bedroom looked like? "Sorry..." She flushed. "It's just... wow. This place is just so amazing..."

"I'll show you my bedroom, Elena." He outstretched his hand to her, catching her off guard. "It's close by, not far."

Elena hesitantly accepted his hand. She hoped that he didn't take her question as some sort of offer to take her to his bed. And why was everything getting so difficult so suddenly? She had a boyfriend, she had no right to be even thinking this way.

Elijah was older than her. She wasn't sure exactly how much, but she guessed he was much older than Katherine, who was over five hundred. Elena guessed he was close to thirty when he became a vampire, maybe a little more. He had lifetimes of experiences on her. She was just some seventeen year old human girl who had barely begun to live and was starting to think way too much around Elijah. Elena allowed those thoughts to slip away and to relax and just enjoy listening to Elijah talking about his house.

He paused when they got to his bedroom. Elijah was right. It was close, just down the hall way and down a small, wooden stair case that went down in a circle. "This is so amazing," Elena guessed again quietly. She paused to upon realizing he was looking at her with those intense, deep brown eyes of his. She again flushed. Damn. She thought.

"I hope you like it," He replied softly, taking her in again with his eyes before opening up the thick wooden door.

Elena peaked around him to catch sight of the room and gasped in surprise. It was so huge. It reminded Elena of the bedroom she was using, but so much bigger. And the bed... it was the most amazing piece inside the room. It reminded Elena of the size of the floor of Alaric's living room which she had seen with Jenna once. Alaric... Elena really hoped they could save him from Klaus. And she hoped Stefan would watch out for Jenna and Jeremy for her while she was with Elijah. "This place... Elijah... thank you for showing me this."

"Feel free to sit down. It feels better than it looks." He promised her. Elena tried to hide a smile. He had seen her checking out his bed. He left for a moment and she did just that.

Elena gushed aloud at the feel of it. There had to be feathers in the matress and maybe something else too that was so soft. She wanted to think of what she could ask Elijah next, but sleep had finally came for her. Out like a light with her legs half off the bed.

Elijah returned moments later with a cup of hot chocolate for her and found himself fighting a smile at the sight of her.

Her long brown hair was fanned around her, with her slim legs twisted towards his way in sleep. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in a deeply contented sleep.

Perhaps their time together would pass along fine after all.

He set the cup down beside the bed and lifted her close and into his arms. She fit there perfectly, most comfortably. It reminded him of another time. Of love and all it's possibilities.

What a shame the girl was set to die. Just like her.

Instead of taking her back to her room, Elijah set the girl at the head of the bed, gently removing her arms from around his neck and to her sides. Elena Gilbert looked so peaceful, so content, sleeping there in his bed.

He reached out, brushing her face with his finger tips, wistfully recalling another time and place. Elena Gilbert was nothing like her, yet they shared so many qualties.

"Good night, Elena," Elijah spoke softly, before turning out the light and returning to the room he had given to Elena for her stay.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elijah had awakened early, before dawn. He dressed and as he was coming down the main staircase to the house, he heard a loud, violent banging coming from the other side of the front door. In a way, he wasn't surprised to see the Salvatore brothers on the other side. Two cavemen, fighting to save their mate. Elijah smirked at that.<p>

"Gentleman, I have no idea how you managed to find us," Elijah began, adjusting his blue suit jacket. "But you have nevertheless failed to heed my warning to you. Elena will not be joining you, so leave, now, and never return to this house uninvited."

His voice was ever so calm, but the threat remained clear behind his words.

Damon Salvatore, however, did not care for threats. Even from those that could easily take him in a fight. Stefan slapped a hand to his chest to stop Damon from crossing the doorway towards Elijah. "Eliijah," Stefan started, ignoring Damon. "We want another chance to uphold the agreement with you. We just want her back, safely."

"You broke your end of the agreement, gentleman," Elijah reminded them darkly. "It lead to Elena stabbing herself in an inncident that could have left her dying at my feet in a bloody heep. Your little plan... could have killed her." Elijah's anger seemed all the more obvious as he continued speaking.

"It was her idea," Damon snapped definsively. "It was Elena who broke the deal."

"I know that, Damon," Elijah nearly hissed. "That is why Elena will be remaining with me. Now, one more time, leave."

The three men gave pause upon seeing Elena standing at the top of the staircase. She appeared to have heard mostly everything.

"Even now, you still can't trust me," Elena spat accusingly to Damon and Stefan.

"Your way is going to get you killed, Elena," Damon growled back. "This guy isn't going to help you. Elijah's plan is to lead you to the slaughter."

"Just go, Damon," Elena replied, her voice breaking. "I don't want either of you to help me."

Elena then nodded to Elijah to get rid of them.

"Now gentleman, it's still very early. I do suggest not being here when I open this door again. I will give you no further warnings to stay out of our business."

Elijah then shut the front door in their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elijah shut the door in the faces of the Salvatores and he heard them leave the property seconds later. With Elena's disapointment in them, they would not get her to willing go with them, which ensured that he himself would not have to worry about Elena trying to run away before Klaus arrived.

She wanted nothing to do with the brothers, so much so, that she was willing to keep his company ahead of them. "Thank you," Elena managed weakly. He then realized she felt embaressed on behalf of the two younger vampires.

"Think nothing of it," Elijah offered kindly, studying her. "Will you be returning to sleep, Elena, or will you be remaining awake?" He then said. Elijah smirked a bit upon realizing how odd his question would seem. He himself slept very little. He was not used to being around a human who required sleep daily.

"Actually, I'm not that tired," She admitted. Elena was dressed in a long night gown and a robe. Both blue in color. It suited her somehow. She seemed curious to hear as to what he had to say next.

"Good, feel up for a walk?" Elijah offered, his eyes inviting.

"In a robe?" Elena chuckled, half blushing. She waved the bottom of the robe around as she said it. She seemed nervous to accept. Was Elena afraid to be alone with him?

Elijah felt a bit hurt by the possibility, and yet, it made him want her to accept all the more. He extended his hand. Only somewhat hesitately, Elena finally laughed out loud and took his hand. She gasped slightly at their contact.

"Come," Elijah then said, after watching her olive skin flush a beautiful red once more. Elijah then lead the way outside, admiring another lovely flush of her skin along the way. Even dressed in a simple robe, Elena Gilbert was irrisistably enchanting to him.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Elena asked after a long time walking in silence. He was leading her towards a wooded area inbehind the old mansion. She didn't sound nervous anymore, but her curiousity was getting the better of her. Elijah smiled at that.<p>

"I want to show you something," He replied honestly. Elijah offered his hand again to her. Elena took his hand with a grin playing to her lips, expecting to walk another distance with him. She made a sound that was something like a startled mouse when Elijah suddenly used her hand to pull her against him, while carefully wrapping a hand around her waist to steady her. "We're not going to do that flying thing again, are we?" She glared darkly at him. Elijah was pleased that her anger at him was directed at what he was going to do next, not what he was doing presently, which involved touching her and holding her as near as possible to him.

"It's actually a bit more of a leap than flying. Vampires don't actually turn into bats and fly, Elena," Elijah told her with all seriousness, but his eyes were dancing. She was about to respond to him, but Elijah felt it was the perfect time to get going. What Elena said next was lost in the sound of the wind.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the destination, and Elijah set Elena down, but made no move to remove her arms from around his neck. "Elijah, this place is amazing..." She breathed, which tickled his ear, taking in the view.<p>

They were looking a waterfall, deeply setted into a hill in the woods, which was almost masked entirely by old trees. "I seen this place once, long ago. It's a great place to come and think."

"How long ago was it?" Elena shot back teasingly. She slowly let go of him, but still used his shoulder as a means to stand up on the hilly ground they both stood on.

"I was a boy. My family lived here once, coming to the new world when I was just a very young child. My family wanted a new start. A place where we might be safe."

"Your family took you to Mystic Falls because they wanted you to be safe?" Elena was stunned. "And that was before... well, everything, actually."

Elijah decided not to get too specific. At least, not yet. "My family unforunately never had the inside scoop on the real ongoings of this area, until it was much too late. We became vampires, here.

Elena was completely awestruck. "So that's why vampires are drawn here. Because it's where..."

"Vampires originate from, yes," Elijah agreed, finishing her sentance. He noticed Elena give a little shiver and he imediately removed the suit jacket he was wearing and put it around her. He then offered his arms to her again, and they walked together like that, with Elena leaning into Elijah, wrapping herself against him for warmth. "Do you wish to go back?" He said softly, not wanting to ruin their little journey into the woods, but not wanting Elena to be uncomfortable all the same.

"No," Elena protested with a smile. "I'm okay, I really want to see more."

Elijah did just that. He showed her more.

* * *

><p>After spending most of the morning in the woods together, Elijah began leading Elena back. They had just reached outside of the woods to see Alaric Saltzman standing in front of the house. Imediately, Elijah grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her closer to him, remembering when she had told him that Klaus had taken over the history teachers body. "It's him, isn't it?" Elena whispered, almost fearfully. She had hoped he wouldn't have found out that Elijah had taken her. At least, not yet, anyway.<p>

"Brother, keeping my doppelganger company, I see," called Klaus. Elena grabbed onto Elijah to help steady herself again, feeling dizzy. This was Klaus, but he looked like Alaric, and he wanted to kill her for reasons Elena didn't all quite understand yet.

"Of course, brother," Elijah shouted back across the yard. "Stay near me," Elijah then spoke so only Elena could hear him. "You got it." She whispered.

They were before Alaric quickly and Elena found herself standing slightly inbehind Elijah as if he would protect her.

"So this is the new Petrova girl," Alaric beamed, looking her up and down like a piece of meat. "And you name might be, love?" Alaric offered his hand to her. Fearfully, Elena accepted it. "I'm Elena... Elena Gilbert."

"Much more quiet than compared to Katerina, ah brother?" Klaus said aloud to Elijah jokingly.

"She is nothing like Katerina, brother," Elijah quipped back, clearly not appreciating the comparrison.

"Going soft on me, already, Elijah?" Klaus teased. "No matter," Klaus went on. "This lovely little thing can keep me company this evening." Klaus then moved so he stood directly before her. Elena began shaking in fear when he touched her face and let his fingers travel to her chest before removing them. Elena had no idea what that meant and she didn't want to find out.

"Actually brother," said Elijah, stepping inbetween them, taking the chance to once again wrap Elena back against his chest. "That was my own plan for this evening." Elijah let a hand fall suggestively to her hip and squeezed gently. She jumped, causing her to crash against him all the more, losing her balance.

She certainly wasn't expecting that. But it saved Elena from finding out what Alaric/Klaus had meant by his invitation to an evening with him. For that, Elena was deeply greatful. Alaric was her teacher and her aunts boyfriend. The idea of anything between them, even if it was really Klaus in his body, made Elena feel very ill.

"Continuing playing along, Elena," Elijah again whispered so only she could hear. They were almost inside the house. "You will have to go back to my room with me. You won't be able to leave until I tell you too."

Elijah gently pushed her ahead of him, causing her to fall into the open doorway. Instantly, he was on her, forcing her up by her waist and planted a brutal, punishing kiss upon her lips before tossing her over his shoulders and using his vampire speed up the stairs. Elena cried out when Elijah slammed shut his bedroom door, locking them alone together in his bedroom.

"Elena... Klaus expects me... he believes that I'm about too..."

"He thinks you're taking me to bed," Elena offered uneasily, seeing how difficult it was for Elijah to say it.

"I fear that if I don't that he... he will, Elena." Elena just noticed that Elijah was starting to advance on her, making her step towards the bed she had so admired.

Her mouth fell open, realizing what Elijah planned to do, her permission or not.

Before she could react, he was upon her, crushing her into a kiss, and taking the time to rip away his suit jacket and the bathrobe she was wearing. He then scopped her up into his arms, dropping her to the bed, making her crack the back of her head on a near by dresser. She felt dizzy and wanted to move before she felt Elijah between her legs, working at his shirt and her nightgown. He ripped the nightgown clean away, from the neck down, exposing every part of her. She felt his bare chest press against hers and Elena gasped out loud at the feel of him against her skin. His lips traveled everywhere in a blur of speed. From her breasts, to her core, and finally to her lips. Elena found herself crying out again, but not from fear, but from pure pleasure.

Elijah then moved between her legs and then forced himself inside of her in one long, slow movement, and then another and another. Elena found herself to be completely lost on a high and she never wanted to leave it. She wrapped her legs around him, and let herself enjoy it, enjoy everything about it. Before Elena knew it, it was over as just as quickly as it had started, and she found herself gasping for breath with him still inside of her. Looking gulity, he went to move out of her and she moved her legs back around him to stop him. "Please... " Elena found herself pleading with him. Begging him not to make her face reality again so soon.

"Elena," Elijah started in protest, but was surprised to be silenced by her kiss. And then another, and then another. She was soon on top, riding him, trying to forget that two very old vampires were about to lead her to her death. Elena was also fighting to remember what it felt like to be young and free and capable of making her own choices. Elijah found himself wanting to remember that as well with their love making. If only for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elena woke up in Elijah's bed, the feel of him against her. The previous night had come rushing back to her in one huge wave of confusion. He had taken her to ensure her safety, and to ensure that Stefan and Damon didn't get in the way of his giving her to Klaus. But Klaus had found them early, still in the form of Alaric. And Elijah had snatched her away into his bedroom when it became clear that Klaus was going to take her to bed if he didn't.

Elena had believed it had been a lie to fool Klaus, nothing more. Elijah would never expect her to literally sleep with him instead, but she had been wrong.

It had been unexpected, a little wild even, but she had found herself giving into it, into him, and she had loved every moment of it.

And guilt began hitting Elena in massive waves. Stefan.

Stefan was her boyfriend, her love, and she had willingly surrendered herself to another man. She had betrayed him and his trust.

And she had loved doing it, and without remorse.

Elena sat up, escaping Elijah's arm which had been holding her in place beside him. The blanket went down some, revealing a perfectly bronzed hip bone, and Elena blushed at the sight of him despite her confussing feelings. She looked away, fighting for the blanket to cover him up some more so she wouldn't look.

Don't leave this room. He had said. Not to threaten her. But to let her know that she was not safe here as long as Klaus was inside this house.

"Little late, isn't it?" A very sleepy voice said beside her.

Elena jumped, startled. "What?"

"Covering me up with a blanket," Elijah spoke teasingly. He seemed to appreciate the bright red blush that Elena knew covered her face. "Oh, geez."

Elena spotted her left over bits of the night clothes she had been wearing and wondered where she could get more clothes.

"I'll have some more things brought to you this morning," Elijah said as if reading her mind. "And I will have food brought up as well. Later, if you wish, we can explore the grounds again."

Elijah sat up, revealing himself completely, and Elena faught not to blush again. She wasn't entirely niave when it came to seeing a naked man. She had slept with Stefan many times. But this was different.

Elena had no idea how this was so different. Elijah seemed to always have her blushing every time she turned around, or that she felt so heated by a mere look, or the way he said her name.

Stefan was her love. She slept with him because she loved him.

She had slept with Elijah because his crazy younger brother who wants to kill her would have came calling to her bed instead in the form of Alaric. She had slept with Elijah to give the impression to Klaus that she belonged to Elijah and no one else. She had slept with Elijah with hope that Klaus would leave her in peace. At least until it was time to kill her.

At least, that was what Elena had told herself when she first started accepting his touches, his lips, his kisses everywhere on her skin.

It had only taken a very little while, but she had accepted all of those things from Elijah because she had wanted them. And Elena really didn't know what that meant to her.

Seeing no verbal response from her, Elijah then rose from the bed in haste, and left with a towel around his waist, ruffly promising to return shortly.

* * *

><p>Elijah had returned less than an hour later with different clothing items for her and brought in a full tray of different breakfast foods which she enjoyed. From cereal she liked, to scrambled eggs and toast. None of the items were very fancy, but Elena liked her breakfast that way. Simple, but yummy. Elena decided not to ask Elijah how he had come to know such personal information so quickly about her. She suspected he had read some of her earlier journals from when she was still in elementary school.<p>

Elena was secretly pleased to see Elijah down a glass of orange juice he had brought for himself. "Seriously?" Elena asked, her eyes showing the laughter she tried to keep in.

"Even vampires Elena still hold an appreciation for the morning drink of mere mortals," Elijah grinned back. The grin seemed to make him even more handsome, if that was even possible, and it made Elena forget their roles again in this situation.

Elena knew that she should be rightfully terrified of Elijah. He had taken her from her life and was forcing her to stay here. But despite the facts of their roles in all of this, Elena found herself enjoying his company more than she had any right too. It was like she had went on some fantastic trip from her life and had run away to Eurpoe and was enjoying a secret affair with a devestatingly beautiful older man.

He found her smiling at him and Elijah sat back down on the bed with her. He was fully dressed, again with the perfect suit. She loved the navy blue shirt he was wearing underneath. He snatched her last piece of apple and beamed at the look of anger on her face.

It would be so easy to forget it all. To forget everything, and let Elijah seduce her as he did last night, and every night from now on. But she couldn't. People she loved were counting on her.

She had to break the spell he had casted upon her with that charm of his. "Elijah, how much more time do we have?"

His entire expression changed from lighthearted to seriousness within an eye blink and Elena felt bad for ruining the moment. Elijah knew what she was talking about. "One month to today," He confessed softly. He found it difficult to look at her in that moment.

Elena had one month left before she had to die. Tears filled her eyes and she was surprised when he reached out to her, taking her hands in his own. He leaned into her, kissing her cheek ever so softly before drawing back, laying side ways on the bed with her, his feet hanging off the bed with his dress shoes. He was trying to make her feel at home as possible and Elena was incredibly greatful to him for it.

"Don't cry," He pleaded softly. "Elena, I have to tell you something. Years ago, I managed to obtain something that may help with saving your life, the life of the doppelganger. Katerina, unfortunately, took matters into her own hands before I could tell her this."

Elijah removed a small bottle from his jacket pocket. It looked very, very old. It held a small amount of clear liquid in it's contents. "You will need to drink this the night before the sacrifice. I will hold it in safe keeping until that time." Elijah took it away from her gently and the bottle vanished again.

"Will it bring me back?" Elena asked after a small silence.

"Yes," Elijah promised. "It has resurection capabilties."

"Resurection?" Elena whispered curiously. "Does that mean I'll be a ... vampire?"

"No," Elijah replied uneasily. "However, it is said to have a consequence. A price set by the forces of nature."

"What price?" Elena insisted, adjusting her sheet that wrapped her up on the bed.

"Unfortunately, Elena, I would not know until the deed is done."

"Oh," Elena breathed softly, worried.

"There is always another way," Elijah then said, reminding her of Damon in a way.

"I ... I can't see myself being a vampire, Elijah. I would be lying if I said I hadn't ... hadn't thought about it. But... I'm not even eighteen years old. I ...I want to live awhile, if I survive this."

"Our little bottle then?" He pressed with a smile to his voice, trying to get her to smile, and curious on what she had decided.

"Yeah," Elena agreed, suddenly feeling very tired. "How long will he be here, Elijah?" She asked suddenly.

"Until the end," Elijah admitted regretfully, knowing she was talking about Klaus. The other person they now shared this house with. "While he is in Alaric's body, he should leave us alone. He knows that it wouldn't take much effort on my part to stop him in the body of a human."

"Will he be returning to his own?" She dared to ask, her expression frightened. For Alaric, for her.

"Yes," Elijah said. "But not until closer to the full moon."

"Will Alaric survive this?"

The question hung in the air between them. "I honestly don't know," Elijah replied.

Yet another victim in the train that was coming to put a stop to her life. How many more would there be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Where's Elena?"

Damon Salvatore felt his whole face screw up at the arrival of their new visitor. He had forgotten about Jenna Summers, Elena's young aunt and guardian.

"It's been three days!" growled Jenna, pushing past Damon, letting herself inside the Salvatore house. "And what have you done to Rick?" Jenna spat.

"Stefan!" shouted Damon, scowling more darkly when Jenna poked him in the chest. Stefan soon joined them in the enterance way of the Salvatore house.

"Auntie is on the war path!" Damon declared, walking past Stefan. "Apparently she can't find her boyfriend or niece, and it's our problem!"

Stefan frowned deeply. He had forgotten about Jenna too. How could they tell her that Elena was being held hostage by an original vampire and he was going to let her die at the next full moon for a sacrifice, and that her boyfriend was likely dead already, being posessed by an ancient vampire and all.

"Jenna, you want to sit down?" Stefan offered calmly. "We have a lot to tell you."

"You're not actually going to tell her the truth?" Damon accused viciously.

"The truth about what?" Jenna was shouting now.

"Jenna, Elena has decided to go out of town for awhile. She's visiting some old friends of ours," Damon compelled her, taking the lead. "We don't know when or if she'll be back, and you're okay with that. Rick has went out of town, looking for a new lead on Isobel. We don't know when or if he'll be back, either. You're okay with that, too."

Jenna blinked and then left the house.

"Damon! You shouldn't..."

"We couldn't let her know. She'd go looking for them both, and you know it."

Stefan frowned. His brother was right.

"Any new leads?" He asked instead.

"Katherine was by last night. She said she has something that Klaus will need in the sacrifice. Something called a moonstone. I have witchy and barbie looking into it."

Damon then stalked off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Hello, love."<p>

Katherine dropped a bottle of wine that she had been holding. It splattered all over the floor of her hotel room. She scowled, and rushed towards the rude history teacher who had interupted her fun of wine and sex with the human male she had waiting for her in the bedroom.

"Why the hell are you... here... Alaric, isn't it?" Katherine insisted carefully. He was human. But this human was supposed to be a vampire hunter.

"That's the owner of this body, I'm told," drawled the man who was Alaric now.

That tone of voice gave Katherine chills. She could sense the power coming from the human. His entire manner was wrong. This just wasn't Alaric. "Who are you?" Katherine insisted, hating herself for feeling fear. She was a five hundred year old vampire. It was Alaric who should be afraid of her, but he wasn't. He was, in fact, sizing her up and smiling.

"Katerina, I know it's been some time. But I thought even you would never forget me," Alaric spoke ever so softly, giving her more chills.

No. It couldn't be.

He cupped her chin. Katherine wanted to eat the man alive for making her feel this way. "Klaus..." She replied, fighting back threatening tears. "What do you want?"

"I want my moonstone, Katerina. Give it over, now, and I may spare your life."

"I don't..." Katherine was cut off from speaking. Klaus had gripped her by the neck. Despite being in Alaric's body, he still seemed to have his power.

"Wrong thing to tell me, Katerina. I have been waiting so long to have it back..." He gripped even harder. "If we proceed this way, Katerina, you will be a head shorter, very soon. And it's such a pretty little thing."

"I gave it to... to a werewolf. He hid it... it's in a well, out by the woods."

"Such a good girl, Katerina." Klaus sneered in her face, and then let her fall to the floor. "Now, show me how sorry you are..."

Katherine shuddered in horror. "What do you mean?"

He held out his hand to her. "Kill this body and make it a vampire."

"What?" Katherine looked at him as if he was insane. Perhaps he was.

"I want the newest little doppelganger minx to pay for rejecting me in favor of my brother. Kill this body, and I will wake up in my own. And do as I say, Katerina, or I will come back and find you."

Without any further hesitation, Katherine lunged for the body of Alaric and forced blood from her wrist in his mouth in brutal fashion, and then drank from him. And then smiled as she broke his neck, pretending it was simply Klaus she was doing this too.

Katherine then left the apartment, not bothering to let her human friend know what happened. And she had no idea that Alaric would be waking up soon because of the ring he wore on his left hand.

* * *

><p>"Elena, there you are," Elijah called, finding the young doppelganger sitting inside his bedroom, reading a book. Elena looked up from her seat beside the large bay windows and smiled at his arrival. "Here I am," chuckled Elena, closing the book in her lap.<p>

"I have some news."

Elena frowned at the seriousness in his voice. "What is it?"

"Nicklaus has called. He is arriving tomorrow. He has released Alaric Saltzman from the binding spell."

Elena swollowed hard, not knowing what that meant. "What do you mean?"

"Elena, I am so sorry to tell you this," Elijah started uneasily, seeing the emotions playing in her face. "But Alaric Saltzman failed to survive his ordeal with my brother unscathed."

"Please, tell me," Elena insisted shaklily.

"My brother had Katerina, Katherine, as you know her, turn Alaric Saltzman into a vampire," Elijah confessed, hating to see the tears form in Elena's eyes. "He is supposed to be stable in his new... condition. The Salvatore brother, Damon, is with him."

"What... why would he do this?" Elena demanded, thinking of Jenna, and her heart breaking for her aunt.

"A vampire must be executed during the sacrifice. It appears that Klaus has chosen your teacher."

Elena choked back a cry. Here she had been fearing for Stefan and Damon in all of this. She had no idea that Klaus would just create a new vampire. And choose someone close to her, no less. Elijah was at her side when she could no longer hold back her tears. "I have done everything asked of me, Elijah. I'm here. I'm ready to die, however or whenever I'm told, and it still isn't enough."

Elijah reached out and gathered Elena up to her feet and into his arms as she cried. When she seemed to have finished a few minutes later, he pulled back from her, but she held his arm, stopping him from getting away, out of reach.

"Thank you," Elena then said aloud, after a long silence, and being unable to tare herself from his gaze. Elena suddenly moved to kiss him, and Elijah was unable to bring himself to stop it from happening. Her lips found his and Elena gladly fell into his arms as he worked his arms around her waist.

"Elena," Elijah breathed after finally breaking the passionate kiss. He did not push her away and Elena found herself feeling very glad for that. "We... I shouldn't have taken advantage..."

"You never... I don't believe that, Elijah."

"Then what do you believe?" He asked rather weakly under her stare.

"I believe that out of all the crazy things happening right now, this, whatever this is, is the only thing that feels right to me."

The doors to the bedroom then opened, revealing a crushed looking Stefan Salvatore. ``Elena...``


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Stefan... what are you doing here?" gasped Elena in shock. Elijah had stepped back from her slightly upon seeing Stefan, but his hand still rested on her waist, making it obvious that Stefan had interupted a moment between them, and Elijah was none too pleased about it.

"I could ask you that same question," Stefan spat back, sounding accusing. "But I came here to tell you that Damon compelled Jenna. She was begining to catch on to your and Alaric missing. It should keep her out of the way until after the sacrifice."

Elena couldn't help but feel relived upon hearing that. She loved Jenna and didn't want anything to happen to her. If only they could do the same for Jeremy. "Thank you for coming here, Stefan, to tell me," Elena replied, uneasily so. She knew that Elijah was ridged behind her. Stefan had broken his rule. His one rule to leave them completely alone. And Elena felt afraid for Stefan.

"Stefan, please go," Elena told him softly, when Stefan proceeded to remain, waiting to hear why she was in Elijah's arms. She wouldn't do this right now. Not with Elijah here.

"I want to talk to you, alone, Elena," Stefan insisted dangerously, foolishly showing no fear of Elijah.

"Stefan, none of this matters right now. There's still so much to worry about."

"So I don't matter anymore, Elena?" snapped Stefan. "I find you here with him, when I'm out risking my life for you, and it doesn't matter?"

Elena looked to the floor, her eyes filling with tears at the sound of hurt in his voice. "Stefan, I'm going to die in less than a month. And I will never see you again when you walk out that door. Elijah is... I'm not alone, when he's here," She whispered pitifully. "I need him with me in this. I can't explain it any better..."

Stefan looked as if he was about to charge at her and Elijah stepped in between them, faster than an eye blink. "I believe that Elena asked you to leave, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan scoffed, realizing it was a losing battle to talk to Elena now. "This isn't over, Elena." He promised. "I'm not about to let you just die."

"You have no choice," She answered him, letting the tears fall down her face. "Goodbye, Stefan. I love you," She added weakly.

Stefan was soon gone, leaving Elijah and Elena alone again.

Her words hung between them. She loved Stefan. And she would still be with him, if it had been her choice. But instead, she had taken death itself as her welcomed lover in exchange for the eternal boy who loved her. Suddenly, Elijah felt vile, monsterous for taking that innocent love away from her and replacing it for a much cheaper version of the real thing.

Elijah, wordlessly, left the room after several minutes of heartbreaking silence. As much as he felt for the girl, he could never be for her what Stefan was. And he wasn't certain if he could live with himself for what he had done to her, and what he was yet to do.

* * *

><p>Elena hadn't seen Elijah for almost a day.<p>

She knew he was still here. Somehow, she just knew it. But he wasn't going to allow her to see him.

Stefan's visit had been unexpected. Elena had already so much on her mind, she had allowed herself to consider that part of her life, the life that included Stefan, finished. It was what allowed Elena to dive head first into what was coming next. It was what had allowed Elena to give into Elijah and this strange new relationship that was growing between them.

Elena wasn't certain if it could even be called a relationship as she was set to die soon and they both knew it. You couldn't have a relationship with a dead woman.

Elena wondered into the woods behind the house, coming across an old looking lake with an ancient looking wooden bench. She sat down, enjoying the peacefulness of the place. How she wished that Elijah was with her right now.

"Hello, fancy seeing someone out here," said a strange voice. It had an old elegance about it, reminding her a bit of Elijah.

Elena looked up to her left and gasped in surprise. There stood a tall man, likely in his early twenties, with thick, short, wavy blond hair and the most stunning colored eyes. He was dressed in an outfit that one would see on a hunter. She saw no gun with him though.

"Hello," Elena began carefully, feeling a new uneasiness. Where had this guy come from? She had never even heard him approch.

"And what is your name, my dear?" He asked in a friendly sort of voice. He sounded somewhat british, but something else too. Something that Elena couldn't quite name.

"Elena," She answered carefully. "I'm staying with a friend at the house on the property here."

"Well, your friend should have never allowed a pretty little thing like you, out here, all alone. What if something happened to you?" He sounded charming, despite the oddness of him.

"He's close by," Elena shot back, failing to say she honestly didn't know where Elijah was. He was avoiding her because of what she had said to Stefan. That much she knew. Elena wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with the rest of it and what it all meant. Part of her was happy for the time alone, although another part of her was missing his company. Longing for it, actually.

"That's good," replied the man. He seemed to consider her for a moment. "Mind if I sit with you a bit? I'm feeling a bit tired myself. I go walking in these woods, too long, some times. Never a good thing to do without eating," He teased.

"Are you from Mystic Falls?" Elena asked, sitting next to him.

"I was born and raised here. My family lived not too far away from these woods, actually."

"It's so nice out here," Elena murmered. Finding it strangely wonderful of how quickly it felt comfortable to be with this man, simply speaking to him.

"Were you born here, Elena?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Elena answered freely. "My birth mother had me here. I was adopted by a family and raised here, though."

"Do they know you're all the way out here?"

"No. But they know that I'm going to be away for awhile."

"With your friend?"

"Yes," Elena said, while just begining to notice how freely she was replying to his questions. It was like he was compelling her somehow.

"Where is your friend, Elena?"

"At the house," Elena whispered. She suddenly felt so tired.

"Good," The strange man smiled. "He won't mind then, if we do this."

The strange man then leaned in, kissing her ever so softly on the lips.

"Not as good as Tatia," He murmered, pulling away.

Elena then snapped out of the dazy state he had lulled her into and slapped the man cleanly across the face. "Who the hell are you?" She accused, feeling frightened. This man was no mere man. Elena realized that now.

"You've met me before, but not in this form," He replied, grinning. He seemed to enjoy the trouble he caused. "You may call me Klaus."

Elena then suddenly felt her blood run cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was Klaus.

Elena felt her blood run ice cold. This was the vampire that was here to kill her at the end of the month. The vampire that Elijah had been working for. The oldest and strongest vampire alive.

And he was here to kill her.

"Stay away from me," Elena told him warningly, when he seemed to come too close. She backed up, her legs hitting the bench behind her.

"Oh, you have nothing to fear from me, little Elena," Klaus replied, soothingly so. His voice was like a rich, thick purr. "In fact, you can count me amoung those vampires who will do anything to keep you safe. Until the end of the month, of course," Klaus promised rather sadistically, giving a slight smirk. "So where's my big brother?" He asked instead.

"What?" Elena was really confused now. Brother?

"Didn't Elijah tell you, love?" Klaus asked rather teasingly. "He's my older brother."

"What?" Elena felt like he had hit her with a truck. "Brother?"

"Yes," Klaus agreed. "There is an entire family of us... or at least... there used to be. Why do you think Elijah really came here for? He came to find you, to help me break my curse."

Elena knew that it was Trevor and Rose that had alerted Elijah to finding the doppelganger of Katherine Pierce. The rest was history, as they say. He had stayed to protect her, to keep her alive for this vampire before her. Perhaps Elena was really foolish to believe that maybe Elijah was keeping her here for other reasons as well. For more personal ones. That maybe he had come to care about her. Tears filled her eyes upon realizing Elijah had no real loyalty to her at all.

It was all for Klaus.

"You really didn't believe my brother, did you?" asked Klaus softly. "Women have always been a contest between us. He had to have you, just like with Tatia. Just like with Katerina."

Tears escaped her eyes and Elena hated herself for caring so much.

"Who was Tatia?" She whispered bitterly.

"The Petrova who started it all." Klaus said mysteriously. Not being able to help herself, Elena began to walk with him towards the house.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, after Klaus filling Elena in on Tatia and what had become of her, Elena was fighting not to scream for being so foolish.<p>

Elijah wasn't different. He only had an interest in her to see who could bed the newest Petrova first. And he had won. And Elena had foolishly let him win, over and again. She had actually cared about him. And she had tossed away what she had with Stefan, all for the chance to be used in the cruelest way possible before she died.

Elijah had been in love with Tatia, and that is why he had used her. Because of who she looked like.

They arrived near the door and to her surprise, Elijah opened it first from the other side. He seemed to be truly surprised to see her, and even more so upon seeing who was with her.

"Elena, are you alright?" He whispered quickly, reaching for her hand. Elena snatched it from his reach.

"Looks like the lady no longer cares for your company, brother," Klaus beamed appreciatetivly, pushing past Elijah, leading Elena into the house. "Not to worry, I'll take good care of her."

Klaus offered Elena his arm when all three were inside the house and then lead her away, down the far corridor, smiling the entire time back at Elijah. Elena couldn't help but see the look of fright upon Elijah's handsome face as they had passed him. Elena knew that rightfully she should try to escape, to run for her life from both of these men. But knowing that Elijah's feelings for her had not been real, it made Elena want to stare death in the face with a welcomed smile. Death would claim her. Death would be her real friend in this mess. Because when she was finally dead, she would no longer feel her heart breaking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dinner had been an affair that Elena had never imagined it to be.

The food was intoxicatingly wonderful. The smell, the sight, the taste. Everything about it made her want more. Klaus may be set to kill her, but the man had quite the taste for food. Elena would give him that much, partly because she was still hurt by what she had discovered about Elijah and Tatia, and that Elijah had a taste for getting the girl ahead of his brother. It didn't matter if he cared about her or not.

Elijah never joined them for dinner. Part of Elena was relived for not having to face him again. Another part of her hurt, further judging if it confirmed her new beliefs about him.

As crazy as the Salvatore brothers had driven her feelings, Elena had never felt so confused before in all of her life, about anyone. Elijah was in a classification of crazy, all by himself. What made it worse, was that he wouldn't try to defend himself to her. He wasn't here trying to say that she was wrong about him. And it surprised Elena to realize that bothered her too.

Dinner had soon finished. Elena had not payed much attention to Klaus, although part of her was enjoying the chance to get lost in his tales of a very early Mystic Falls. There were parts that allowed her to block out all of her complicated feelings for Elijah and just try to think of the past. It was easier to think of the past because she had no future.

Klaus allowed her to leave without any interference. She thought to return to her own bedroom, the one she had spent very little time in, but Elena found herself drawn towards the bedroom that belonged to Elijah.

She stood in the doorway and found him gazing into the night at his bedroom windows.

"Elijah..." Elena truly didn't know where to begin. She wanted to hear Elijah's side of things, she guessed. Part of her knew that Klaus had never lied to her, but she had to hear how Elijah felt about her from his own lips.

"Returned from dinner I suppose?" He said. His voice sounded hard, emotionless.

"Elijah, Klaus told me some things... I want to know..."

Elijah then suddenly rounded on her, stopping directly before her at his top speed. The motion nearly knocked Elena flying to the floor, but he caught her arm which stopped her from falling. "What do you want to know, Elena?" He nearly hissed. His anger was clear.

"I want to know if ... " Elena stopped speaking, tears were choking her now. "I want to know why you used me like that. You didn't have too..."

"I'm simply following my brothers instructions, of course," Elijah told her deadpan. His tone flat, unfeeling. "You were just a means to an end. A conquest..." His anger was rising, and Elena tried to break free of him, but he had her arm in a grip. "I just wanted to use you to prove to Klaus that I could get there first," Elijah spat viciously now. "And how easy it was..." he trailed off, sounding dangerous.

"Stop it, please," Elena pleaded tearfully.

"Well, that's what you believe, isn't it?" Elijah snapped. "So it must be true. I used you because you look exactly like my dead lover... Klaus said it was so, so he must be right, correct?" Elijah was shouting at her, with his eyes growing black.

"I don't know," Elena shouted back, shaking. "That's why I wanted to hear it from you! I don't know what to think..."

"I admit to seducing you, Elena," Elijah then said more softly, surprising her. "I admit using Klaus as an excuse to get you exactly where I had wanted you to be. But it's not because you look like Tatia..." Elijah continued, his voice breaking. "It's because I'm in love with you, you ridiculous girl. But what does it matter, right? What does any of it matter?" Elijah then let go of her, causing Elena to fall to her knees. She fell with a yelp, but Elijah failed to notice.

"Now, if you decide to take me at my word, you feel free to find me," Elijah said with a near hiss, before stalking from his bedroom, leaving Elena alone with her tears and heartbreak and utter shame for not believing in him as he had believed in her.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, I think I found the spell that's used in the sacrifice," offered Bonnie, crossing the living room of the Salvatore house, holding a book. "Klaus can be killed, but..."<p>

"But what, Bonnie?" insisted Damon with annoyance, watching the two.

"The doppelganger must die first."

"What? No!" snapped Damon.

"Damon!" Stefan said, getting between them. "Elena knows this. It's why she agreed to go with Elijah."

"We can't just let her die, Stefan!"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Stefan, at a loss. He had truly lost Elena in every sense if she didn't survive.

"We give her some blood. They kill her, she comes back," Damon replied easily. "Problem solved."

"Elena doesn't want to be a vampire, though," argued Stefan.

"Who cares what the crazy doppelganger wants, Stefan!" snapped Damon. "She`s run off to the enemy, offering up her neck on a slab to the originals. We have to think for her in this.``

"But..."

"But what, Stefan? We break in there, we make her drink our blood, and then all of our problems are solved."

"But Elijah and Klaus are in that house with her," said Bonnie, butting in. "They'll kill you if you get anywhere near her. Elena wouldn't want that."

"Who cares what she wants, Bonnie," insisted Stefan, sounding like Damon. "She doesn't even know herself."

"Lets go," said Damon.

Stefan then followed his brother out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Elijah.."<p>

Elena found him outside in the woods later in the evening by the lake where she had met Klaus.

"You're very brave," Elijah replied reluctantly. "Or very foolish."

"I'm sorry, Elijah," Elena offered, surprising him. "I should have thought... I should have known that you wouldn't do the things that Klaus said."

Elijah frowned sadly and with mild annoyance mixed with pain. "Everything he said reguarding you and how I feel about you was the lie, Elena. But everything else... I heard what he told you. I couldn't help but hear it..." He started appologetically. "I was a man who used women once. I saw many as a conquest, nothing more. But when I met Tatia... she was the first woman I ever truly loved. But it wasn't meant to be. Perhaps that is true for us as well," He finished, sounding sad.

"What do you mean?" insisted Elena, reaching for his arm covered by a long, navy blue coat. "Elijah, do you really care about me? Do you love me?"

"It doesn't matter," Elijah said shortly, gently pulling back from her. "If you survive this, you will return to your old life. You will be free to resume your relationship with Stefan. You don't need me complicating your life any further."

"Don't I get a choice in this?" Elena replied, trying not to cry. She was confused. He loved her, supposedly, but didn't want to be with her.

"You always have a choice, Elena, with me," Elijah replied back softly. "But I have no right to interfer further with your life."

"You're not," Elena argued swiftly. "If anything, you've given me a reason to hope. To believe I might have a life worth living after this. But I want it to include..." Elena trailed off, stopping, staring in horror at the sight behind Elijah, towards the edge of the wooded area they were standing in.

It was Damon and Stefan.

Both carried daggers.

Elena tried to get inbehind Elijah. She faught to get between him and Damon`s dagger, but it was too late. Damon was much too fast. Elijah got the first dagger just below the heart, paralyzing him, temorarily. He was turning gray, but was slowly coming back. Elena caught him before he fell to the ground, barely being able to hold him up. "No!" She cried, horror-striken when Stefan lunged for them next, getting Elijah right through the heart. He faded into that gray death within seconds, trying to say something to her before he died in her arms.

Tearfully, feeling more alone than ever, Elena faught to pull the dagger back out, but it was Damon who stopped her, grabbing her hands. "Damon, what are you..." Elena had no time to scream before Stefan was behind her, grabbing her up, away from Elijah, crushing her against him.

"Do it!" Damon insisted cooly. Elena began fighting to get away when she realized what Stefan was about to do. He bit his wrist and shoved it viciously against her lips, forcing them open. Elena tried to scream, but couldn't, as Stefan's blood was forced inside of her. As soon as he figured she had enough, he dropped her, making her fall towards Elijah with a bloody mouth. Her head accidently connected with a big rock near Elijah's chest, knocking her out as she hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" spat Damon, watching his brother then lift Elena up into his arms and begining to walk away. "That wasn't the plan, Stefan!"

"Screw your plan, Damon!" growled Stefan. "I'm not going to watch her die!"

"We're all going to die, now, brother!" quipped Damon dryly, before rushing after Stefan through the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Where is she?" hissed Klaus, lifting up Elijah by the neck off of the forest floor.

"The Salvatore brothers..." gasped Elijah, fighting for breath. "They took her after putting the dagger into me."

"Do you know where they might have taken my doppelganger, Elijah?" growled Klaus , warningly so.

Elijah felt torn between saying no, hoping that somehow Elena would escape with her life, and he felt enraged that the young vampire brothers would have the nerve to steal away Elena like common thieves, making Elijah want to hunt the brothers, killing them both for getting in their way. "I'll check their house," Elijah rasped, furious that Klaus would hold him here like this.

Klaus then released him. "Ensure that you find her, brother. I trusted you with her. I will not make that mistake again."

That was another fight that would come later. The fight over Elena between himself and Klaus.

"You have my word that I will," Elijah insisted, straitening his coat, before going back towards the house, and then on to the town itself.

* * *

><p>Elena was bound to the chair by thick chains. She was seated in front of the bright windows inbetween the book cases inside the Salvatore libary. The brothers wanted to ensure that she wasn't getting away from them, anytime soon.<p>

"Damon!" Elena shouted. "Stefan, where are you, you cowards?" She cried furiously.

Elijah and Klaus were going to come here and kill them for what they did to her. The blood that they put into her system would pass long before the sacrifice, so Elena suspected their plan was to keep feeding it to her, in case Klaus lost interest in using her and decided to kill her instead.

Stefan was the one who stepped into the room. "What are you doing? Are you crazy? Elijah and Klaus are going to kill you both for what you did," accused Elena, staring at her former love, horrified for him.

"If we keep giving you vampire blood, you'll be safe," countered Stefan softly.

"I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan," Elena insisted, near tears now. "I want to stay human. Elijah has a way that's going to bring me back."

"We can't trust him. He is willing to kill you for his own means."

"So are you!" spat Elena, crying now. "You kidnapped me so that I won't die. To keep me alive!"

"That is the idea, Elena. I love you. I can't lose you," insisted Stefan, fighting back emotions himself.

"If you love me, Stefan. Let me go and return to Elijah. He's the only one that is going to help me."

"No," Stefan answered, walking back out of the room with Elena shouting after him.

* * *

><p>He could hear her heart beat from outside of the house. He suspected that the brothers were in the lower half of their house. Elijah could not hear them anywhere near Elena.<p>

Elijah began moving towards the front doors. He had came here fully intending on executing both Salvatores for getting in his way where Elena was concerned, but he would give them a chance to correct their mistake first. If they let her go, Elijah wouldn't kill them. If they refused, well, he couldn't promise they would escape unharmed. He wouldn't promise they would escape with their lives, either.

* * *

><p>The front doors blew apart and Elena couldn't help but release a scream at the loud sound. Soon, her fears were gone upon seeing who was joining her inside the libary. He was alive. He was alright. Elijah. She couldn't help her smile.<p>

Elijah was before her in an instant, snapping the chains. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She offered, sounding sad. Not for being saved, but directed at Stefan and Damon, who should have known better.

Elijah steadied her with an arm around her waist. "Where are they?" He whispered, his tone deadly.

"We're right here," says Damon, walking into the room with Stefan.

Damon rushes at Elijah first, giving Stefan time to grab Elena once again. Stefan doesn't make it to the front door with Elena, before Elijah is there, snatching his arm behind his back, with a loud snapping sound filling the room. Elijah then used a foot to crush Stefan's knees from behind him, causing him to drop to the floor with an angry cry.

Elijah still hadn't released Stefan completely though. He had him held in place by a brutal hold on his neck. Elena could only helplessly bare witness to whatever Elijah was about to do next. She knew how angry he was with Stefan and Damon, and their games, and he had enough of it all. The only reason he hadn't killed the brothers yet was because of her. Elena knew this. Eyeing Damon's fallen body from this place in the hallway, she could see that Damon still had a large hole that was visable in his neck. It was where Elijah had grabbed him before tossing him across the floor like a doll. Elijah had been so fast, it was like it had never happened at all. Elena suspected that both Salvatores would learn that Elijah no longer had any patience to spare with them. His feelings for her be damned.

"Now, Mr. Salvatore, you can see what happens to those that meddle in the business of my family. You will leave Elena alone, you and your brother, or I will rip your heads off and put them both on a spike on your front lawn for all to see. Do you understand?" hissed Elijah.

"Yes!" Stefan cried out before Elijah snapped his neck, breaking it for good measure.

Elena cried out at the sight, finding it unbarable to witness.

Elijah let Stefan hit the floor with a smack. He then calmly regained himself before turning and approching her. "My apologies, Elena. But they had to learn a lesson. If they try to interfer again, I cannot promise you that Klaus will not take it upon himself to handle them. And Klaus will not be as kind as I was."

Elena nodded, uneasily watching Stefan on the floor, with tears bright in her eyes. She feared that they would try again. It was for her, after all. They would do anything to try and save her. "Elijah, can I join you shortly..." Elena began softly, finding it difficult to look away from Stefan. "I want to say goodbye to him. To the both of them. I think it might get them to leave us... to leave us alone."

Elijah didn't seem to like her idea, but he quietly left with promising to wait outside for her.

Elena then sat on the floor beside Stefan, quietly waiting for both brothers to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Damon was the one to wake up first from his shattered and broken neck wound. The rips in his skin were gone, making Elena feel relived to see him as good as new. It was what she needed to see. She had to know that Stefan and Damon were going to be alright.

"Damon, don't go after Elijah," Elena pleaded, touching his arm when he moved to go towards the front doors. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore. You or Stefan."

"Elena, we can't just stand by and let you die," Damon argued swiftly.

"If you truly care about me, Damon, you will stay away from us. Let it all happen," Elena insisted softly.

"Elena..." Damon trailed off, not knowing how to get through to her anymore.

He walked away from her as Stefan joined them in the room.

"Elena, where is he?" Stefan said right away.

"Stefan, leave it alone. I stayed to say goodbye to you both. Elijah is waiting for me. Let the sacrfice happen."

"Elena, I'm not going to give up on you. You don't know what you're saying."

"No, I'm doing the only thing I can to save your lives and mine," She shot back. Elena reached out and touched his handsome, youthful face. "I love you," Elena admitted. "But if you still love me too, find a way to accept what I want to do. Goodbye, Stefan."

She moved for the doors to leave. Damon moved to stand in her way. "No," He said softly, although the fight was gone from him. At least, for now. "I can't lose you," He confessed.

"You won't," Elena promised, touching his face as well before stepping around him, continuing to leave.

Damon and Stefan both helplessly watched the woman they both loved walk freely to her death with a smile to her face.

* * *

><p>Elena went back to Klaus's house with a calm silence between herself and Elijah. She had the closure that she needed between herself and the Salvatores. Especially with Stefan.<p>

She still loved him, but events had damaged what ever that was between them forever. There was no going back, and Elena didn't want too. She knew that her time was limited, but she was never going to regret how far things had gone between herself and Elijah. Elena hoped for the chance to tell him that, and that he would listen to her.

He said he loved her. But did he really mean it? Did he want something more from her and what ever it was that was happening between them? They had such a small amount of time, but if the elixer worked that he was going to give her, they would have more time together.

"Elijah," Elena began hesitantly, reaching for his hand as a private car took them back to Klaus's place. She couldn't see the driver from the back seat. "I'm sorry... I should have suspected that they would try something..."

"So should have I, Elena," said Elijah, patting her hand and holding it within his own before letting it go. He shifted uneasily, suddenly aware of how close she was.

"Elijah, I don't regret what has happened between us," Elena started carefully. She was afraid he would reject her again. She didn't know if she could take that. "I know that I don't really have anything to offer... since what's going to happen to me... but..."

"But what, Elena?" Elijah pressed, equally hesitant. He was going to make her say it.

"I should have believed in how you felt about me. I was wrong to believe Klaus. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She whispered.

Elijah half smiled at her, causing her heart to melt. He then reached out to her, touching her face with his finger tips. "Elena, if we go there, I won't surrender you to the Salvatores when I save your life. If we go there, be certain that this is what you want."

"I know what I want Elijah," Elena assured him softly. He let his fingers graze down her left arm. Lost in the feel of her. "I want this, always. I want to be with you."

Upon her words he snatched her lips with his mouth, enjoying the feel of her against his chest. Breathing her in, drinking her in with every touch, every kiss. He only released her when the car stopped moving. "I want that, more than anything, Elena. But we have to be wary with Klaus a foot."

"Why?"

"Because, my love. He wants you as much as I do," Elijah confessed. "But for different reasons."

"I don't care. I want you, Elijah."

"Say it again," He teased her, taking her bottom lip with his upper.

"I want you..." She breathed, as he put his hands in her hair.

"Lets continue this somewhere... more private..." He offered.

"What about..."

"He's off chasing his little plan..." Elijah said. "Lets take advantage of it."

He offered her his hand and Elena took it.

* * *

><p>The Salvatores felt very much defeated where Elena was concerned. Not only was she going to die, Elena clearly was getting very deeply involved with the originals. Namely Elijah.<p>

Stefan, speachless and griefstricken over Elena, had gone to bed early.

Damon, after his fifth cup of blood, was about to go to bed himself, rubbing his neck along the way to the stairs. The door bell suddenly ran, stopping him. Damon turned and went to the door, secretly hoping it was Elena, changing her mind about who she was going to trust her life with. But it wasn't.

"John, this is unexpected," growled Damon. "Still have that little ring on John?"

"I'm here to help Elena. I know something that might save her life."

To Damon's surprise, Bonnie was with John.

"Let us in, Damon," said Bonnie. So Damon did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Elena had spent the next couple of weeks enjoying her brief and secret life with Elijah. Surprisingly, Klaus had stayed away from them, however still making himself known periodically. He had sent her black roses the previous week, saying that he'd see her soon.

They had spent time wondering the grounds and the woods of Mystic Falls. Elijah had confessed to her that his family was raised here, just as Klaus had told her. He told her about the secrets of his family. Klaus was his half brother from an affair their mother had. They never discovered the truth until after they had become vampires. Klaus's biological father had been from a werewolf blood line and the purpose of the sacrifice was to undo an old spell that kept Klaus's werewolf side at bay. It was Elena's blood that was needed for the spell because it was her ancestor Tatia who had been used in the original sacrifice. Tatia, who had once clearly held the heart of not only Elijah, but of Klaus as well.

Elijah said Tatia had been married off young by her family and her child had been born of that union. Her husband, hier of a wealthy family, had died shortly after the birth of their first child in battle. The husband's family had saw fit to abandon Tatia and her daughter, leaving them with very little to survive on. They had never approved of their union due to Tatia's lowly birth to a family of farmers. Tatia had accepted the offer of marriage to hopefully end the feuding of Elijah and Klaus over her. It had worked, for a time, but it had only made things worse for herself in the end. Having almost nothing after the death of her husband, Tatia had returned home with her child. Everyone, including her own family, had turned their backs on her. Her family believed it was her fault that her husband was dead, and giving him only a daughter to pass things onto. They had accused her of being a poor wife that had shamed them, believing she had carried on with some indecent affair that lead her husband to an early death. The villiagers had turned against her, making up things, saying her child had been born out of wedlock.

Elijah confessed that Klaus and himself both had offered to marry Tatia, giving her the life she deserved. Believing that she was starting up an old feud again between Klaus and himself, Tatia had made the mistake of going to their mother for advice. It was less than a month later that Tatia had vanished from their villiage. It would be months later that Elijah would learn that their mother had used Tatia's blood in two spells that had changed the course of their lives forever. One to make them vampires, himself and Klaus. The other was to make Klaus's werewolf side hidden forever.

Elijah had said he went searching for Tatia's child after learning how their mother had killed her. His mother had given the girl to an orphanage where she had lived until she had grown up. The girl, named Galina, had married to a wealthy English Lord, living a full life. The Petrova family had settled back to Bulgaria about a hundred years later. Where Galina's granddaughter had married a Anthos Petrova. It was the first time where the name Petrova had appeared in her family line, almost four hundred years before Katherine had been even born. Elijah offered to help her research her family tree sometime.

Elena admitted to herself that it felt good to plan that far ahead. It gave her hope that she'd still be here when the time came.

Elena no longer felt threatened by Elijah's past with Tatia or his old feelings for Katherine. If anything, she felt intriged by it now. His own feelings for her, Elena had come to realize, were very different from how he had felt for Tatia and Katherine. He had loved Tatia because quite simply she had been a friend from his youth and his first real love. He had developed feelings for Katherine because she bore the face of his once first love. And Elijah had fallen in love with her, not because she was a doppelganger and decendant of Tatia and Katherine both, it was because of the simple little qualties that made Elena who she was individually. And she loved him so deeply that it hurt because of his love for her.

Stefan and Damon both had only fallen in love with her because of her resemblance to their first love. Not because of the person she was underneath her physical appearance.

It was soon the night before the sacrifice and Elena watched the sun go down from the bedroom she now openly shared with Elijah. She felt his presence suddenly and reached for his hand and he enveloped it with his own. She now was no longer afraid over what was about to come next.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sun rose in the sky and Elijah brought her down stairs to the case he had placed away in the libary of the house. He opened it's contents and she drank the ancient elixer that was five hundred years old. At first, it seemed like nothing was happening, and then it struck her.

Elena fell into Elijah's arms, screaming in agony from the pain that was coming from her stomach. Elena could soon faintly hear Elijah say that the elixer was likely posion. He lifted her onto the sofa near by and moved her long hair from her face. "It will pass soon, Elena," He promised her.

Hours passed it seemed until the pain stopped, but Elena still didn't feel right. Elijah said it was slowly posioning her and would help her die when the time was right. It had properties that would also bring her back to life.

Elena was about to sit up and eat the soup that Elijah brought to her when something overcame her. She felt herself slipping away, drifting to where no one could hear her or find her. It was a strange feeling of peace.

"Elena!" insisted Elijah, shaking her and pulling her close.

"I think... I think I'm dying..." She managed, before slipping into nothingness.

Just as Elijah was preparing to feed her his blood, the front doors to the house opened, revealing Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and John Gilbert.

"What have you done?" hissed Elijah furiously, but refusing to leave Elena's side. It had all gone wrong and it was because of Elena's friends. She was going to die for their mistake and likely not come back.

"It was a soul binding spell... " whispered Bonnie. "We thought the sacrifice had already... begun."

Damon then leaped forward, standing before Elijah and Elena. Elijah had turned back towards Elena, paying no attention to Damon. "We wanted to make sure you didn't make her a vampire or use her for Klaus."

"So you killed her?" growled Elijah, trying to regain control of himself to help Elena. "The elixer will not work now. You rendered it useless," He whispered.

"Bonnie will bring her back. She just has to complete the spell," offered Stefan softly.

"The spell..." Elijah began, standing up. "You're going to die for her..." He said instead to John, sounding upset at this. "She wouldn't want this."

"It will stop the sacrifice..." began John.

"But what about the next time?" Elijah inquiried. "This won't be over..."

"We`ll deal with it," said Damon swiftly. Damon then turned to Stefan, who then moved against Elijah, stabbing him in the back and through the heart. He cried out, looking lastly at Elena, before falling to the floor beside her on the sofa. "But without you," finished Damon.

Stefan then gathered Elena up into his arms and they were about to leave before the door opened to the room.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" hissed Klaus, looking over the scene before him. "You killed her..." accused Klaus.

Before Stefan and Damon could say anything else, Klaus moved in a flash, removing the dagger from Elijah's back and stabbing Damon brutally through the heart with it. Stefan screamed, crying out for his fallen brother. Klaus watched Damon Salvatore drop dead with a devilish smile. "Now reverse that little spell," Klaus ordered Bonnie. "Or the last Salvatore will meet his end."

"No," replied Bonnie simply, unshaken. "Not until I have too."

"Go ahead and kill me, Klaus," asked Stefan. "I'll die knowing that we stopped you."

"There will be another full moon, mate," promised Klaus. "Your brother died for nothing."

Elijah was starting to move on the floor. Klaus went over to him, checking him over before turning back to the others. Klaus then lunged for Bonnie, grabbing her by her neck. "Reverse the spell, or I kill you, witch!"

Bonnie, terrfied, would not do it. As Elijah began to move and stand up, the sun started rising in the sky. Bonnie smiled.

They had bought Elena more time.

She whispered a few words and Elena sat up, gasping for air, as if she had been asleep.

John went to his daughter, helping her up. "John..." began Elena. "Whats happening..."

"Lets go outside," he offered, helping her out of the house.

"What happened?" Elijah asked Klaus.

"Ask your girlfriend's friends," growled Klaus.

Elijah then moved to go after Elena, stepping over Damon Salvatore. He found her outside, sitting on the ground beside a fallen John Gilbert. She was shaking as she was crying. "He's dead, Elijah," She told him tearfully.

Elijah then bent beside her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered into her hair.

* * *

><p>The funeral for John Gilbert passed. Elena had went home to be with her family. She had remained out of contact and Elijah had kept a distance from her. He heard she also attended a private service for Damon Salvatore with Stefan. She had loved the boy, although she could never bring herself to admit it. It had meant going to a place that was not like Elena. She could never intentionally make a choice that could hurt those she cared about. That meant always keeping Damon Salvatore at arms length.<p>

Now she wouldn't have too.

He had attended both funerals, but at stayed at a distance, watching her from the trees.

Klaus had found him watching the small service for Damon Salvatore. Elena was linked, arm in arm, with Stefan, as the young vampire grieved for his brother.

"You know it isn't over, Elijah."

"I know it," Elijah spat bitterly.

"She is one little fair lass, though. I will give her that," murmered Klaus, watching Elena. "Will they all look like that, brother?"

"What do you mean, Nicklaus?" asked Elijah, sounding irritated.

"Like her..." replied Klaus, also sounding bitter now.

Elijah knew what Klaus was getting at. Elena could pass for her identical twin, although over one thousand years separated them. "They are truly nothing alike, Nicklaus. Do not go there, or you will be disapointed."

"She is human. She could be whatever I want her to be," said Klaus with a grin.

"Klaus... You have my help, do you not? You will get what you really want."

"And now we are going into the summer, before I get what I want now. It puts me behind."

"What are you getting at?" snapped Elijah.

"I want you to take a trip with me, brother. I'll leave your little Petrova alone, all summer, if you come with me," offered Klaus, daring to sound kind.

"Where are we going?" growled Elijah, giving in. If it bought Elena more time, it would be worth it.

"I have plans for us, brother," beamed Klaus, slapping Elijah's shoulder. "We are going to have a lot of fun, you and I."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Elijah said.

Klaus then left him. Elijah watched with surprise as a single figure approched the graves after Elena and Stefan left. Katerina.

With real tears upon her face, she sat a single red rose upon Damon Salvatore's grave, before vanishing from sight like a bolt of lightening. It was the last time that Elijah would ever see the first Petrova doppelganger within Mystic Falls again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The summer had passed by quickly for Elena Gilbert. They were a week away from the start of school next month. Things had begun to become normal again, for the most part.

Except that Klaus was still out there, and with the strong possibility of returning anytime to claim her. Also, Elijah was missing. No word from him. Nothing.

Stefan had said he likely made a deal with Klaus to get him to leave her alone. Both had vanished at the same time. There could be no denying that Elijah's disapearance was linked to Klaus somehow.

Elena had been spending most of the summer with Stefan. They weren't back together, but they were becoming friends again. Elena had come to realize just how much she had missed her friendship with Stefan. He was such an important part of her life and for so long. She would always love him, although she considered their relationship to be over. She had fallen in love with someone else. If she had been meant to be with Stefan, her feelings for Elijah would have never had happened like they did.

Even though Elijah wasn't here, and she had no idea why, Elena still loved him. He had gotten Klaus to leave her alone. For now, anyway.

The loss of Damon had been so hard to deal with. Especially for Stefan, losing his only family left, in Damon. Elena suspected that Stefan would always grieve for his brother. Dispite their differences, they had loved each other. That bond between them had never been fully broken. Not with time, not even over Katherine, or even herself.

Elena found herself going to see Stefan every day since the funerals to check on him. He had dropped out of school and was thinking of leaving Mystic Falls. He said he'd stay until they knew more about Klaus though.

To Elena's surprise, Stefan had started spending more time with Caroline. Elena knew they had been friends since Katherine had turned her into a vampire, so whatever it was now between them was unexpected and new. It was something she had never discussed with Stefan, wanting to respect his privacy, and Caroline's. Elena, herself, has moved on without telling him first, so Elena felt she had no right to judge either of them if they were going to have a relationship.

Things hadn't worked out with Matt for Caroline. Matt couldn't accept her being a vampire. It had broken Caroline's heart, but she would come out of this.

"So, what are you doing for your birthday?"

Elena looked up from her school book she had been reading while sitting on the rafters beside the football field. The area had nearly no one around, making it perfect to simply sit and hide away from everyone.

She was surprised to see Stefan here.

"Nothing, really," Elena admitted with a sad smile. She refused to say she planned to sit home, ignoring the birthday supper Jenna had planned, while thinking about how the man she loved had high tailed it out of town with her would-be murderer.

"How about you hang out with Caroline and me tomorrow night then at the grill?" offered Stefan kindly.

"Ah, no thanks, Stefan," Elena replied with a forced smile. "I plan to stay at home, trying to forget... well, everything, for awhile."

"Okay," Stefan then smiled too. "Offer still stands if you change your mind."

"Thanks, Stefan."

Elena watched him go and Elena decided to head back home. She already got her time table for the new school year. She had no need to go back inside.

* * *

><p>A man in the trees watched Elena Gilbert leave the property of the high school and head home. He smiled. There were so many plans and so little time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we Nicklaus?"<p>

"We are about to be reunited with an old friend, Elijah. I promised you that, and I will make good on my promise, since you were so good to go on my hybrid mission with me," beamed Klaus. "It was quite the summer, wasn't it?"

"I'm tired, Nicklaus, get on with it."

Klaus lead Elijah to another room at the abandon warehouse they were now inside of.

Elijah froze upon seeing what was inside the room. It was a coffin. And then another, and then another, and another. Their family.

But who could be in the fourth coffin? He wondered.

Henrik was long dead.

Their oldest brother had died while swimming when he had been sixteen. John.

Klaus went to the coffin to the left of the room, and popped the lid revealing Rebekah. She looked like a lovely clay sculpture, frozen by time.

"Wake up, little sister," said Klaus. Furthering surprising Elijah, Klaus then moved, and in one swift motion, the dagger was free of Rebekah's chest.

* * *

><p>It took only twenty minutes for Rebekah to come back to life. Surprisingly fast, since Klaus had said she had been dead since the 1920s.<p>

Her eyes snapped open, once a lovely blue, were now permanately dark since her turn a thousand years ago. She had been the only one of them to be affected this way.

Rebekah was quick to rise from the coffin and had leap away from them, a clear fifty feet. She eyed them both accusingly.

"Elijah, you're now with our brother again?" She raged. "Did you know that he killed me?" She spat furiously.

"Sister, we want to help you," Elijah began softly.

"Actually, Rebekah, I want to know if you want in on my little plan. It might reunite you with your beloved, Stefan Salvatore, again," Klaus said softly.

Elijah was floored at this. Beloved Stefan Salvatore? When did that happen?

"Stefan," whispered Rebekah, changing instantly from a furious, wild woman, to a soft, almost wistful looking girl. Elijah was in awe of this. He had never seen his sister like this before. Certainly, she had taken lovers over the years. But no one had ever seriously held her heart. "Where is he, Nick?"

"Mystic Falls," teased Klaus with a grin.

"You have to be joking?" Rebekah hissed.

"Nicklaus... do you not remember our agreement?" said Elijah sharply.

"Now, brother. You know I only meant for the summer. We're going to go home and get my doppelganger. The full moon is again less than a month away. I will have her, this time."

"A what?" interupted Rebekah. "Are you talking about that dreadful Kateria again? She is of no use to you," Rebekah spat.

"Not her," murmered Elijah.

"There is another human doppelganger, sister," beamed Klaus happily, walking over to her.

"But the Petrova line died with the last one," said Rebekah.

"Apparently Kateria hadn't been exactly trueful about that," replied Elijah. "She had a child before going to England, five hundred years ago. Her line now has a sole hier within a Miss Elena Gilbert."

"Elijah fancies this one, sister," chimed Klaus. "So be mindful."

"What?" Rebekah exclaimed. "Oh, you never learn, do you, brother?" Rebekah then said to Elijah with real sadness to her tone.

"My relationship with Elena is my concern alone," warned Elijah.

"Oh, you are gone already, aren't you?" teased Rebekah.

"Enough!" snapped Elijah. "I have had enough of this," Elijah finished, before stalking out the way they had entered the building.

"I want to kill the woman he loves," Klaus told Rebekah, watching Elijah go. "He's a little upset about it." He smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was prank night. Elena couldn't remember the last time she actually felt so happy about something. It was something normal. Something that she could do with her friends.

After this past summer, normal was a welcome comfort.

Elena met Caroline and Bonnie, and together they went to the school to meet Matt, Stefan and Jeremy. All, who were already there.

Elena offered to go to Alaric's classroom to glue his desk closed and the others waved her off. She walked down the darken school corridor with a smile to her face. She was actually having a good time.

As she reached the windows of the left corridor, Elena froze. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as if she was being watched.

Elena went to move back down the corridor from where she had came and then screamed as she was snatched up into a pair of strong arms by her waist, and started to be half dragged down the hall and towards the gym. Her eyes went wide in shock when she seen it was Elijah who held her so tightly and who continued to drag her along like a rag doll without one word to her.

* * *

><p>Elijah took her through the gym doors, holding a tight grim on her right arm. He pushed her gently when she had to stop to regain her balance and Elena faught to stay on her feet before moving forward. Her eyes went wide in stunned silence upon seeing who else was in the gym.<p>

Klaus and a blond looking girl who Elena had never seen before was standing guard over about ten students. One was Tyler and one was Jeremy. Elena had no idea how Jeremy had gotten here before her or why. She tried not looking at him for fear of giving away the fact that he was her brother. Elena was terrified to know what could happen to him if Klaus knew that Jeremy was her brother.

Elena turned back around when the doors to the gym opened again revealing Stefan. Yet another person who she cared about. And Elijah knew that.

"What are you doing?" She pleaded to Elijah.

"Helping my brother," He hissed before slapping her across the face with the back of his hand. The force of the blow made Elena fall to the floor with a loud thump and a cry. Stefan rushed forward, trying to help her, but Elijah punched him in the stomach, which made Stefan fall to his knees with a cry beside her.

"That is more like it, brother," Klaus beamed happily. "Perhaps you're not so under her spell after all."

Elena faught tears back upon hearing this and even more so when Elijah continued to say nothing. Perhaps it had all been a trick all along and he had lied to her. Once again, Elena didn't know what to think or what to do. She crawled across the floor to reach Stefan, trying to hold him to her. He wasn't moving. "Stefan?" She begged tearfully.

"Now, little doppelganger," Klaus began, scaring her at his sudden closeness. He was right before her. "If you come with us now, we won't have any further problems and we will leave your friends alone. However, if you resist us," Klaus started, before suddenly moving and crushing a hand into the chest of John Kelly, who had English with Elena. Klaus smiled as he ripped out the boy's heart. "This will be what I do to your beloved Stefan next."

"Elena, don't do it," Stefan suddenly gasped from her lap. "Run!" He told her.

"No," She whispered to him. "I can't leave you to him!" She promised him. Elena then bent and kissed Stefan's cheek before accepting Klaus's offered hand.

"Brother!" Klaus then spoke to Elijah. Elijah nodded and faster than Elena could blink Elijah broke Stefan's spine and then his neck before driving the same silver dagger with a wooden handel that had killed Damon right through Stefan's heart.

Elena screamed, horrified at what had just happened. "How could you?" She begged Elijah while sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to get to Stefan but Klaus pushed her back into Elijah's arms and he began once again to carry her away and blocking her from view of the body.

The blond girl was standing over Stefan. "He missed," Rebekah whispered hopefully. Seeing that Stefan was still alive, but barely.

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes couldn't believe it. She heard the scene from outside the gym. She stood off to the side, unnoticed, watching Stefan and Elena being removed from the gym. Elena was being lifted out by Elijah, and Stefan was being carried out by Tyler. Both looked to be really bad off. They were followed out of the building by a few others that Caroline didn't know.<p>

She had to get help. The first thing she did was rush back to the classroom where Matt and Jeremy still were. The second thing she did was call for Alaric Saltzman.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up in a richly dressed bedroom that reminded her of a room out of the early 1800's. She sprang up quickly from the bed, and stood to her feet, looking wildly around her. Her face and her arm no longer hurt. In fact, she felt as good as new.<p>

The door to the bedroom opened. Elena was horrified to see who it was. Elijah. How could he dare show himself to her?

"What do you want?" She breathed, trying not to shake from fear.

She had trusted this man.

She had been so foolish to love this man.

"Elena," He began, trailing off, looking to the floor. His expression matched her own. Haunted, horrified, frightened even. "I don't ... " Elijah started towards her but then stopped upon seeing her entire body quake from fear. He then looked so sad. So desperately sad. Elena felt her heart break from knowing what they could have had together. "Elena, I had to go with Klaus to your school. I had to be the one... if it hadn't been me... Damn, this is so difficult to explain..." Elijah snapped, sounding furious with himself.

"I've heard that before..." She accused hotly. Tears were falling from her face. Of course, she was refering to the time that he had... Elijah closed his eyes. What had been once a passionate, pleasant memory was something that was now clouded with pain between them. He had did that yet again with the choices he had made. "Your over a thousand years old, Elijah. I won't buy anymore that you're incapable of making your own decisions."

"Elena..."

"No, don't!" She cried when he tried to touch her arm. "You killed him! Stefan hadn't done anything wrong and you executed him!" She accused viciously.

"Oh, we're back to the Salvatore brothers," Elijah replied icily. "It always seems to come down to one of them, doesn't it?" He accused back.

"That isn't fair! Stefan is someone that I care about! I won't be ashamed of that!"

"Can't say it anymore since the other one died, can you?" Elijah said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Elena cried, near breathless with tears.

"You love Stefan Salvatore, Elena," Elijah snapped. "You always have and you always will! Who is really lying to who hear?"

Elena then approched him and gave him a violent slap across the face.

"I guess I deserve that!" Elijah replied softly, agreeing with something unsaid. "But you should know that your beloved Stefan is still alive," Elijah then spat.

"What?" She was truly shocked, shaken.

"However, you will find him in the company of my sister, Rebekah," Elijah went on, seeming to enjoy her hurt expression. It matched his own. "Apparently, they had some sort of relationship, several years back. I will leave your dear Stefan to fill in the details," Elijah then growled, before leaving Elena alone again in the room. Hurt, stunned, and utterly heart broken.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Where are we?" asked Stefan. He was laying down on a bed and could see a woman standing by the windows in the room.

"Some place in Chicago," said the woman sweetly, turning around to face him.

Stefan felt as if he had been jolted by lightening upon gazing into her eyes. "Do I know you..."

"Oh, Stefan, always one for the dramatics," She spoke with slight annoyance.

"Rebekah?"

"Now, he gets it," She replied with some pride. She then began to remove her dress and joined him on the bed.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to her?" Klaus accused, eyeing a furious looking Elena from across the dinning room. Elena was glaring out at the view of an old courtyard inbehind the house.<p>

"Klaus, she believes I betrayed her," Elijah glared, having to declare the obvious. "And in some way, I did betray her. I will continue to do so. She'll get over it with time," finished Elijah softly.

"She doesn't have much time left," Klaus promised with a smile. "The sacrifice will happen tomorrow night. We are going back to Mystic Falls in one hour. She can hate you until then, I suppose." Klaus grinned.

"You are still not using Stefan Salvatore, are you?" Elijah then said painfully, thinking of Rebekah and Elena's attachment to the vampire.

"I thought you'd be happy about that, brother," Klaus glared unhappily.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else," Elijah declared softly.

"Oh, I have someone else in mind for the sacrifice," Klaus promised. "I already have my werewolf. Tyler Lockwood is truly stupid, you know. He believed me when I said I would help him control the wolf. He won't take long."

"Who's your vampire for the sacrifice?"

"Stefan is my back up, but I have another vampire in mind for the sacrifice, brother."

Klaus said nothing else.

* * *

><p>"Where can I find Klaus?"<p>

Alaric Saltzman froze on his bar stool and turned around to see an older man dressed in fine clothes, staring at him curiously.

"And you are?"

"I'm Klaus's father," The man said. "I'm Mikael."

* * *

><p>"Please reconsider this," pleaded Elijah. They had arrived back into Mystic Falls three hours ago, and things were already in motion for the sacrifice. Klaus had the site set up, deep into the woods, inside a clearing.<p>

"My witches are about to bring everything we need along, Elijah," Klaus contiued on, ignoring him. "Then, we will have everything into play."

"I thought you discovered that you need Elena's blood to help produce your hybrid army, brother," Elijah then countered. "How can you do that if she's dead?"

"My wolves are still locked away, safely," Klaus answered. "Thanks to your efforts, brother," said Klaus, reminding Elijah. I will get everything that I want, brother. Not to worry. My witches have managed to locate Elena's birth mother. They are going to use the spell that the Bennett witch had poorly attempted."

"But Elena's biological mother is a vampire," Elijah replied. "How will it work?"

"She will be the link between the vessel and Elena," Klaus replied with a smile.

"Meaning?"

"It doesn't require to use a parent with this spell, Elijah. Only a living blood relative."

"No," Elijah breathed, realizing who Klaus meant. Elena had only one living blood relative left. Her adopted brother, Jeremy, who was her biological cousin. There were her maternal grandparents, but Klaus wouldn't use anyone that Elena wasn't close too. She had never met her grandparents. "Klaus, please reconsider this. The boy is her only family."

"I care nothing for how many family members that Elena Gilbert still has living," Klaus told Elijah, trying not to laugh. "The boy is my choice."

"She will never accept this, Klaus. She will fight you."

"It does not matter what she thinks, Elijah. The girl will die."

Elijah stared helplessly at Klaus. He did not want Elena to die. He would help her, no matter the cost to himself.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Stefan Salvatore sat up, surprised to see that another original had entered his bedroom. Rebekah had left him, saying she needed to help Klaus.

"I want to know if you're still willing to go through with our plan?" asked Elijah.

"Anything," promised Stefan. "I would do anything to help Elena."

"She will not approve of this," Elijah warned him.

"Elena says she can't stand Isobel," Stefan replied. "But there is also a part of her that cares. She will have a hard time with this. Especially after losing John...but, she'll get through it."

"Good," Elijah smiled grimly. "See that you always watch out for her, Stefan."

"I will," vowed Stefan. "We're not together anymore, but, I will always love her."

Elijah nodded and turned to leave.

"Can I ask you something?"

Elijah turned back to him.

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? You know what Klaus is going to do to you in the sacrifice, but you're still willing to go through with this."

"It will help keep those she loves safe. It's what I always promised her, above everything else."

"But what about you, Elijah? You know how she feels about you."

"It may take time, but she'll get over it. If she were to lose any of her friends, those she loves like family, or the boy... she would never get over another loss like that."

"But Elijah, doesn't she deserve to know?"

"I have to do this for her, Stefan. Then, she'll know, how I have always felt about her."

"But you'll be..."

"It doesn't matter..." Elijah then exited the room, unwilling to hear anything else.

Stefan stared after him. Elijah was going to be the vampire used in the sacrifice. If he didn't let Klaus do what he wants, he might go after Jeremy or Jenna instead. Or even himself. It would mean a loss too great for Elena to bare. But Stefan feared that it would only exchange one unbarable loss for another. Stefan knew that Elena was in love with Elijah. And when Elena loved someone, she loved them completely with no holding back. If she were to lose Elijah, Stefan hated to think what would become of her.

He had to do something. Anything to help them.

Because he still loved her himself.

He always would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Elena was already in the circle of fire. Elijah could see her from a distance from the safety of the woods. Soon, he'd have to join Klaus, or his brother would discover that he had figured out his plan to use him in the sacrifice.

He had a wooden stake made from the old white oak tree. Where he had obtained it, Elijah had no idea.

Stefan soon joined him from his hiding place. They could see Jeremy Gilbert and Isobel be brought upon the scene by two of Klaus's witches. Isobel had the same long dark hair that Elena did and the same olive skin. The woman likely had been beautiful once in life. Instead, she now reminded Elijah very much of Katerina. Once, so lovely and full of drive to survive, she was now only a shadow of the girl she had once been. Vain, dark, evil.

The boy looked frightened, but relaxed somewhat after seeing that his sister was there.

Jeremy was not a decendant of the Petrova's, but he was a blood relative of the doppelganger. It was all that was needed. Someone who shared blood with the doppelganger. It would be a strong enough link to bring her back. But once it was over, they needed to act fast. Killing Isobel after Elena returned to life would cut the spell to bring out Klaus's werewolf side. Isobel was the spell's bridge. Without the bridge in place, the werewolf part of Klaus could not cross it.

There was a grave danger to the boy with the spell though, if they timed Isobel's death wrong. He could easily lose his soul to Elena once she was brought back. But if they did everything just right, Elena will survive and so will her brother. And Klaus could never use Elena to break his curse, ever. His only hope would die with Isobel.

She was the link to bring Elena back. She was the link to give strength to this spell as well.

"When I say, kill Isobel," Elijah told Stefan. He then moved to join Klaus for the sacrifice.

* * *

><p>Tyler Lockwood was executed swiftly and with little pain. Elena's soft crying could be heard if you listened closely enough.<p>

Elijah prepared himself mentally for what was coming next. His brother was going to kill him and he was fine with dying for Elena.

"And you thought I was actually going to go along and use you," Klaus smirked, when it came time for the vampire to die next.

"No," Elijah whispered softly. "Nicklaus... you know you want it to be me..."

"But not as much as this..." Klaus countered.

He lunged and leap for the place where Stefan was safely hidden. Elijah turned to Elena, helplessly watching the woman he loved lose yet another loved one. He couldn't even try to save him. It could risk everything.

Elena screamed, sobbing as Stefan's heart was ripped out. She fell to her knees, utterly lost to her grief.

Elijah just hoped that she had the ability to recover from what was coming next.

He watched Klaus move to Elena and sink his teeth home.

When she was dead, he went in for the kill.

He ripped Isobel's heart out with little effort and one motion.

Klaus cried out, enraged at what he had done. As he dropped Elena, Elijah moved just in time to see her eyes flutter. She was back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Elena opened her eyes to the sounds of screaming.

It was Klaus, and Bonnie was standing over him, chanting. Soon, Klaus would be dead. Could it finally be over?

Elena tried to sit up and she was awarded with a horrific sight. Her birth mother, only new found, lay across from her on the ground with her heart ripped out. Her skin a deathly gray. Her face bore the pain of the life she'd chosen.

And across from Isobel lay Stefan... lifeless Stefan would she would never touch, hold, kiss or speak too, ever again. Her dear, beloved friend and first true love... A scream of agony ripped through Elena from his loss.

"No, Stefan..." She cried. "Please..."

But he remained lifeless.

Him and Damon, both gone forever.

Her great defenders, her dark heros, who were so hell bent in believing they could never reclaim their humanity again, had proven they were just as human as any mere mortal. They, too, were capable of dying. They had proven their humanity with their deaths.

Elena felt strong, familiar arms suddenly lift her and carry her from the scene. She could have sworn it was Damon who was carrying her away from the scene. It was her last thought before she passed into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Elena awakened again, this time, inside her family home. A sense of desperation took her over. Damon was alive... he saved her... but...<p>

Stefan was dead.

No. Her eyes filled with tears and she rushed to leave her bedroom. She had to see if Jeremy was alright. She had to see what was happening.

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't believe it.<p>

Inside her living room sat Damon with Jeremy.

Elena felt her insides grow weak with joy. She had thought he was dead. She had attended his funeral. She had said goodbye. Yet, here he was.

"Damon?"

"Elena!" He replied, standing up, not knowing what else to do or say.

"How?" Elena tossed her arms around him, pulling him close.

"The spell Klaus's witches did..." Damon began, but trailing off. He had heard about Stefan only moments ago.

"It turned out when Isobel was killed, it caused another part of the spell to take place. A part that wasn't supposed to happen," said Jeremy.

"Resurrection," finished Damon, sounding sad.

Elena put a comforting hand to his chest.

"When innocent blood is spilled, it will come back," finished Bonnie, entering the room.

"I'm no innocent," said Damon, almost bitterly.

"But you are, now," replied Bonnie.

"What do you mean?" asked Elena.

"For some stupid reason, the big bad dead witchy folk your friend called upon to kill Klaus, brought me back, and made me human."

"What?" Elena seemed amazed.

"It was an affect of the spell," Bonnie said. "Damon's grave just happened to be the closest by. And when Klaus's spell went wrong with Isobel's death, it brought back the dead to help correct itself."

"Does that mean Stefan...?" Elena trailed off when Bonnie shook her head no. Elena bit her lip. She couldn't hide how that news shook her. Apart of her would always love Stefan.

Damon stepped back from her and began to leave.

"Wait, Damon," Elena started after him.

"Please, Elena," He replied swiftly. "I just can't do the happy reunion thing..."

"But ..."

"But what, Elena?" He countered hotly. "It doesn't change anything and it never will."

He turned to leave and didn't look back.

Elena knew what he meant. Even though Stefan was dead and he was human, he still wasn't her first choice.

She was still in love with someone else. Even when she shouldn't be.

Elena was in love with Elijah.

She rushed to leave and find him.

She had to tell him.

* * *

><p>Elena returned to Klaus's house to find it free of it's owner. She did not find Elijah anywhere, although she knew he was still alive. Bonnie had told her that he had survived the sacrifice.<p>

Elena was about to leave and then gasped in shock upon seeing a man standing in the doorway, blocking her way out.

He reminded her of an older, wilder version of Elijah. Wild as in dangerous.

Elena swollowed hard. "Who are you?" She asked politely.

"You look so much like her," The man commented in an accented voice. "You must drive my sons mad. Especially Nicklaus."

"Katherine, you mean.." Elena started hotly. "We are nothing alike..."

"Oh, not Katerina Petrova," The man beamed with amusement. "No good woman would want to be mistaken for the likes of her."

"You know her..."

"Not well, but my boys... well, they certainly did. Elijah couldn't help himself though. He never can.'

Elena shifted uncomfortably. "You're their father?"

"Yes. I'm Mikael. And your Elena Gilbert, the second doppelganger. I have been wanting to meet you for a long time."

He stepped only slightly closer, but Elena grew afraid.

"You're too late. Your sons, they're not here."

"Oh, I'm sure one of them will be soon. Klaus survived the sacrifice. And Elijah, well, my son would never leave the likes of you alone for long."

Elena felt tears come to her eyes. She had believed Klaus. It wasn't over. It never would be. And Elijah. Everything was such a mess with Elijah. She loved him and she missed him, and yet, Elena felt as if she would never see him again.

"I need to go," said Elena. She went to move towards the door, but Mikael wouldn't move.

"You are not going anywhere, Miss Gilbert," He said. He then pulled an old looking dagger from his coat. This one looked like the one used on the originals to kill them, but larger.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked weakly.

"Why, I'm going to end the Petrova blood line. Then your family can never bother mine, ever again."

He was upon her in an instant. He slit her neck, her wrists in a fury of quick moments. Elena then fell to the floor, her blood draining everywhere.

Mikael then smiled and then exited the house. He left the dagger laying beside her body, so his boys would know who had come calling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Elijah was the first to step back inside of Klaus's house. When the battle was over, Elena had been taken away by a newly returned Damon Salvatore, who Elijah assumed had taken her home to the Gilbert house so Elena could be with her family. Elijah was about to leave the house again and search for Elena when a certain smell stopped him.

It was the sweet scent of blood. Her blood...

Elijah was surprised to be joined by a battered looking Klaus, who stumbled through the front door before he could leave the room.

"You did this!" Klaus accused bitterly.

"Klaus, did you really believe I would stand by and watch it happen all again?" Elijah shot back.

"Elena will hate you when she learns you planned for her mother to die, you know," spat Klaus viciously.

"My actions helped protect those she loved the most. I will never apologize for that, brother."

"Her former lover is now dead though, isn't he? Was Stefan apart of your little plan, Elijah?"

"I never wanted for the boy to die," Elijah stated softly.

"Oh, the ever nobel brother, telling lies now," Klaus declared darkly. "Stefan was your only real threat for Elena's affection and you put him into a situation where the stakes were sky high."

"He knew what he was getting into, Nicklaus."

"He was a trusting fool, Elijah. And you lead the little lamb to slaughter."

"No," Elijah disagreed, refusing to believe it.

"How will Elena feel about you, Elijah, when she learns it was your plan that lead her beloved to his death?" Klaus spat darkly and with pleasure.

Elijah lunged at Klaus, kicking him across the room by connecting a foot to his neck.

Klaus went flying and started laughing when he slowly rose from his new place at the wall. He paused though and smelled the air. Elijah could smell it again too.

"We're not alone," said Klaus, stating the obvious.

Elijah began following the strong scent of blood, leading them all the way to the other end of the house, where the other enterance sat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

She looked like a red smeared angel laying spread out on the bare floor. Elijah fell to her side and gathered her close. There was still a heart beat, but very faint.

After what she had just survived, to have this befall her... Elijah bit his wrist and forced his blood into her mouth. His blood worked to seal her wounds quickly. Klaus stood by his side, waiting to hear that Elena was alright.

Elijah did not understand his interest. By his killing Isobel, it had sealed the spell used in the doppelganger sacrfice. Never again could Elena be used to bring forth the werewolf side of Klaus, also breaking Klaus's chance to use Elena's blood to build his hybrid army. Meaning that his brother had kidnapped an army sized pack of werewolves over the summer for nothing. Without Elena's blood, they could not become hybrids and survive. And if Elena's blood were used now, it would be useless to the cause of his brother.

Elena was utterly useless to his brother now. What Elijah and Stefan had hoped to happen, did happen.

But they did not account for this.

"I can hear her breathing," murmered Klaus softly, worriedly.

"She's healing," replied Elijah uneasily. He did not appreciate Klaus's new concern for Elena. Klaus then bent beside him, pulling up something in his hand.

"Elijah..." Klaus started, sounding shocked.

"What is it?" said Elijah tiredly.

"This dagger..." Klaus began. "This... this belongs to Mikael..."

"What?" Elijah was floored. He had not seen his father in nearly sixty years. Even then, he had been hell bent on killing Klaus. Why would he care about Elena?

"He wants to finish what they had started, Elijah," insisted Klaus.

"What do you mean?" asked Elijah softly.

"It was Tatia's blood used in the spell to make us vampires. They want to undo the spell," Klaus growled.

"But that is not possible," Elijah countered. "Tatia has been dead over a thousand years, and mother with her."

"Elijah, Elena is the doppelganger," Klaus argued. "She is the doppelganger of Katerina, who is Tatia's doppelganger. They are of Tatia's blood line."

"But mother still is..."

"No," admitted Klaus, sounding as if he was getting a very large weight off of his shoulders. "I had her body sealed in a coffin. She is not alive, but she is also not dead."

"If mother is still in this coffin, then..."

"I no longer believe that she is, Elijah. Mikael would never go after Elena on his own."

"Are you sure?" countered Elijah, filled with anger and frustration. Elena started to move in his arms and Elijah completely forgot about their conversation. It could wait.

"Elena?" Elijah whispered.

Elena's eyes focused on Elijah and her face reflected a horrified expression. She faught to push away from him.

"Elena, please," Elijah whispered softly, trying to keep hold of her and preventing Elena from hurting herself.

"Let me go!" Elena insisted, seeing Klaus standing over them.

"You heard the girl, brother," Klaus said, smirking.

Elijah released Elena as if she had burned him.

Elena struggled to her feet. "How could you?"

Elijah stared at her.

Elena faught back bitter tears as she looked upon Elijah. She had came here with the idea of telling him that she still loved him. But Mikael's unexpected attack had shaken her resolve. She had almost died, and again at the hands of an original. Stefan had died because of Elijah's plan. Her mother had died because Elijah had stepped in where Stefan could not and had finished the task for him.

Suddenly, everything didn't seem so simple anymore.

Elijah had froze as if she had accused him of Mikael's crime against her. But he knew what she was really getting at. Isobel and Stefan were both now dead, and they were dead because of plans Elijah had made. He had allowed himself to believe that the two were expendable if it meant saving Elena's life. Elijah had never really taken the moment to realize that Elena would never see anyone as expendable. Let alone those who she cared about.

And although she had never known Isobel as a mother, a part of Elena had cared about her from the moment she had met her.

And although her relationship with Stefan had come to an unexpected end, Elena had still loved him. And she would never accept the fact that he was now gone because of plans he had carefully made, encouraging the vampire boy to believe that this had been the only way to save Elena from Klaus. Stefan had went along with it, willing to do anything if it meant saving Elena.

And now, looking upon her face, Elijah realized that he had allowed everything to go too far. And he could not take it back. His chest thundered with painful heartbreak. He had done everything to save her, yet let those she cared for suffer in her place, while telling himself he was doing the exact opposite.

"Elena," Elijah started.

"No, I shouldn't have come here..." Elena got up, heading towards the doors, oblivious to her bloody appearance.

"Why did you come here, Elena?" It was the last thing he should have asked her, but he had to know the answer to the question.

She froze as she felt him approch her from behind.

"I came here to tell you that I... I love you," Elena finally spat out, rounding on him. "But how stupid can I be to still feel anything for someone who has no feelings at all?" Elena finished with an angry glare before hurrying from the house, not looking back.

Elijah let her go, still frozen in place by her admission. She may still love him, but it truly no longer mattered anymore. He had single handedly ruined everything between them forever. The realization of her loss from his life was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced.

"Way to go brother," Klaus slapped his back, which felt more painful than being stabbed by a dagger. "Just like before, isn't it?"

Klaus then left him alone with his ancient sadness and pain that seemed endless.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up the next day, surprised to see a human Damon sitting by her window inside her bedroom. "Damon, what the hell?" She spat angrily.<p>

"Oh, come on, it's not like I haven't seen it before," He teased.

Elena violently tossed a pillow at him.

"How did you get in here?" She accused.

Elena was in no mood to see Damon, despite everything that had happened. She just wanted to be left alone after what had happened with Elijah.

"It's called breaking and entering," Damon admitted honestly. "And, I wanted to give you this."

He held out a small box to her.

"What is it?" Elena began opening it.

It was Stefan's day ring.

Tears filled her eyes at the sight of it. She had no claim to it, but it felt good having something that had belonged to him. She should offer to give it to Caroline, who Stefan had been sort of dating when he had died, but something inside Elena knew she would never part with this ring.

"Thank you," Elena told Damon after a long moment.

"Are you doing anything later?"

The question woke her up from whereever she had gone to inside her head upon staring at the ring.

"What? No, I guess not. Why?"

"Want to go to a funeral?"

Elena blinked. Damon was going to have a service for Stefan. Of course he would. He was his brother, after all.

"Of course..." Elena replied hesitantly, unsure of what else to say.

"It won't be too many people, of course," Damon went on quickly. "You, me and Rick said he's coming. Can't have too many people when the dead guy in question has been dead for well over a hundred years."

Typical Damon, trying to cover up with humor, even as a human.

"Are you alright?" Elena dared to ask after a long moment.

"No," Damon admitted honestly. "But I think I have a plan or two... if this human thing sucks too much."

"You're going to be a vampire again?" Elena declared rather darkly.

"I think I could get Katherine to do it again," Damon replied, oblivious to her feelings about all this. "I know somebody else too that might to it."

"Don't you want to be human?"

"Hell no," replied Damon with a slight laugh. "I've lived too long on the dark side, Elena. I can't do the human thing again. Not unless I've got too."

"Being human isn't all bad, Damon," argued Elena softly.

"I wouldn't know, Elena," shot back Damon with a sad frown. "I was murdered at the age of twenty-one by my father. I never got to be human for very long before... well, you know what happened."

Elena frowned back at him, but also with a half smile.

"So, be there at six?" Damon said quickly, heading for the bedroom door.

"I'll be there... cemetary?"

"The old one in the woods."

"Okay," Elena agreed, watching Damon leave.

Just before Damon left, he popped his head back in the doorway. "Oh, and Happy Birthday and all that..." Damon smirked, before finally leaving.

Elena sighed heavily. She was eighteen and about to start her senior year of high school. Elena knew she should be happy about that. But she just couldn't be. From what Bonnie had explained to her, Elijah's plan had basically served to ruin all of Klaus's plans for her. So, she was useless to him now. He had regained her right to live her life in peace, but it came at a terrible cost.

Elena carefully put Stefan's day ring on a necklace chain from her dresser and put it around her slim neck. Today, she would wear it to honor him and what he had meant to her.

* * *

><p>Elena had attended Damon's service for Stefan. Caroline had attended too, but hadn't stayed long. She was simply too upset to say goodybe yet. Alaric had promised to take her home, but Elena encouraged him to stay behind with Damon.<p>

Damon had not only lost his brother, but he had lost his reason for living as long as he had. Damon truly didn't know what to do with himself now and Elena's heart went out to him.

Jenna had made a great supper. Elena took the time to tell Jenna everything with Jeremy about what had happened with Klaus's failed sacrifice. Jenna had just begun to learn about vampires. Alaric had insisted telling her while Elena had been staying with Elijah. It resulted in making Jenna and Alaric much closer, which Elena was happy for.

Elena went to go to bed and went into the washroom for a long shower before getting on her night shirt. She went back into her bedroom to get her hair blow dryer and gasped in surprise upon seeing she had another visitor to her bedroom.

It was Elijah.

"I had wanted to slip out quietly," Elijah started carefully, while placing a small box on her bed with an envelope. "I know that I have no right to intrude upon your life, Elena..."

"You're right, you don't," Elena spat back, sounding angry.

"So that is why I plan to go," Elijah finished softly, not looking at her. "Once I know that Klaus will in fact leave you in peace. You will never see me again."

Elena choked back a cry. She didn't want Elijah to leave town. More than anything she longed to hear him say he loved her and he would always be here. But the trust was gone from what ever fragile relationship they had shared. Elena didn't see it ever being restored. "I... Elijah, your family is here. Rebekah... you still need to find your other siblings. This place is your home too."

"Klaus has my other siblings. I intend to see them free, but other things have gotten in the way which I must see through first. I must help find Mikael and see why he is here about you."

"Will he come after me again?" Elena dared to ask.

"Most likely," replied Elijah, choosing honesty. "My family has hated yours Elena for centries. Especially that of my parents. The first Petrova, Tatia, proved to be the downfall of my relationship with Nicklaus. My mother and father had blamed her, solely. Although myself and Klaus were just as much to blame. I will protect you against my family, Elena. I give you my word."

Elena nodded, saying nothing. She felt overwhelmed simply by being in his presence. She longed for him to touch her, and yet she could care less about any promises he wanted to make to her. Could you hate and love someone, so much, all at once?

"Elijah, I'm sorry, but could you please go," Elena requested finally.

Elijah moved as if to wipe away the tears falling down her face, but he just as quickly realized it was no longer his place. Perhaps it had never been. "Elena..." He began helplessly.

"Please," Elena insisted, cutting him off.

"I will never stop being in love with you, Elena," Elijah told her truefully, stealing more time with her. "I cannot take back the price your family and friends have paid for my actions, but I can do whatever I can to ensure that you do not have to meet the same price, ever again. I can never apologize, Elena, for what I have done. But I will always be available to help you, should you ever need me."

He then opened the windows wide to her bedroom and was gone.

Elena sobbed brokenly into the rest of the day, clutching his gift and letter in her hands.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Elena tried to spend the first week back to school focusing on her own life and not that of the crazy mess that surronded Elijah and the other originals. Especially not on how it all seemed to point directly at herself.

Elena had managed to steal some time to visit Damon Salvatore too. She continuedly worried for him, but was happy to hear that he had met someone. A lovely brunette named Lilliy Ryerson. She seemed to be human and truly taken with Damon. It made Elena happy to see Damon with someone. Her own life was messed up enough without having to worry about Damon's old feelings for her along with everything else.

Elena even accepted the invite of Brandon Ryan to lunch. Brandon was on the football team, with Matt Donavan. Elena was happy for the chance at something so normal as going out on a date. Brandon was great looking and great fun, but Elena made it clear that she wasn't looking for anything serious when he invited her out on a second date. Her heart was still to rattled by Elijah and with the loss of Stefan. Elena couldn't handle another boyfriend right now. Brandon surprising accepted the second date with her terms.

They went to the Grill, and to Elena's horror, Rebekah had entered with Klaus. Surely, the news of her date would get back to Elijah.

They had managed to hurt each other enough without adding more things to hurt each other with to the list.

"Brandon, I have to go," Elena told him shortly after finishing her food.

"Want to go out again?" He offered quickly.

"Uh, maybe..." Elena said uneasily, getting up to her feet. She hated his hurt expression as she quickly hurried away, but she had to get out of there.

Elena hurried out of the Mystic Grill and rushed into the street.

Just as she was about to get to her car, a dark truck came rushing towards her. Elena was pulled out of the way at the last second by a very unexpected pair of arms.

"Klaus..." Elena managed to whisper, being unable to hide her shock as she looked up into the face of her savior.

"Now what are you doing playing out in the street?" Klaus spoke teasingly. Elena gave him a shove upon realizing he was still holding her in his arms.

"Now that is no way to thank me, Elena," pressed Klaus with a seductive look.

"What the hell do you want?" Elena shot back. She felt enraged that he would dare try and flirt with her.

"Well, I noticed the company of that little human you were keeping and thought I would try and show you what you are missing."

"Get away from me!" Elena growled, shaking her head. She began moving towards her car again.

"What, it is over with you and my brother, is it not?" Klaus insisted, following her.

"My relationship with Elijah is none of your concern," spat Elena, while getting into her car.

"Does he know that you've already begun seeing other men, Elena?"

Elena stared at Klaus from her rolled down car door window. "Just stay away from me!" She hissed in his face before speeding away.

Rebekah joined her brother on the street when Elena drove away.

"Sad little thing," drawled Rebekah with a smirk.

"I think she actually might come to like me," Klaus told her with a grin.

"Oh, for goodness sake," spat Rebekah. "Not you as well! Elijah hasn't stopped lurking in the shadows for days because of her."

"Well, she is quite lovely," murmered Klaus defensively.

"She is not Tatia," insisted Rebekah. "Don't you see that?"

"No one will ever replace her," Klaus said, defending himself. He stared after Elena for sometime before looking away.

* * *

><p>Elena rushed home and hurried upstairs to her bedroom. Tomorrow, Rick would be moving into the house with them. Jenna had told her so this morning, while asking for hers and Jeremy's permission at the same time. Brother and sister were quick to express how happy they were at the news. They had already come to think of Alaric as an uncle of sorts. It made sense for him to take the next step with Jenna.<p>

Jenna was quite young for being an aunt to two teenagers. Only twenty-six, but she seemed to be very serious about Alaric. Elena's mother, Miranda, had married while in college. Elena wondered if Jenna would be doing the same.

Elena's eyes darted towards the envelope that lay beside Elijah's unopened gift on her bed. Her heart began to beat faster at the thought of opening it.

She missed him. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him, and she felt a heart breaking longing to see him again.

Brandon was wonderful to her. He was sweet, kind, and almost made her forget about all the losses she had endured over the last few months.

Losing Stefan had been one of the most painful experiences of her life. Even the loss of Isobel had stung. Losing John had been just as painful.

Elena had never been close to John while growing up, but there had been a few good memories mixed with the bad ones. John had always been polite, but had reguarded with a certain amount of distance. Elena was only starting to understand why her bilogical father had done that. John had wanted to allow her to bond with her adopted parents without any interference. He had not kept a distance from her because he didn't want to know her. John had stayed back, allowing her to bond with Grayson and Miranda, because he had honestly loved her that much to allow her the chance for a real family, and Grayson and Miranda had provided that for her. John had been barely sixteen when she had been born. He had done the right thing in seeing that she had a proper, good family and a good life. For that, Elena would always be greatful to John.

And just now, with Klaus, it had completely unnerved her. It had utterly thrown her. And she did not want to consider the reason why.

Her life was complicated enough.

Elena, finally having enough, went for her gift. It was a simple, lovely, silver chain necklace with a purple, flower pendant. It took her a moment to realize it was a lily. And somehow, the pendant even smelled like lillies. It was a rich, yet enchanting scent.

And as much as Elena hated to admit it, the gift was perfect. And she loved it.

Her bedroom door opened to reveal her brother Jeremy.

"Elena, Damon is downstairs," Jeremy said with a slight, knowing smile.

Elena scowled. She then stole another glance at her pendant and unopened letter before nodding and following her brother out of the room. She left the necklace on top of the unopened envelope before walking out of the room.

Whatever the future held with Elijah, it could wait.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"I ran into your dear little Elena yestuday," bragged Klaus, seeing Elijah staring out at the night within the study of his house. "What a firey little thing she has become," Klaus told Elijah with a naughty looking grin. Elijah, to his annoyance, ignored him completely.

"What, brother? The Gilbert girl no longer to your taste?"

"That is just it, Nicklaus," spat Elijah with impatience. "Elena is still a girl and what I have done to her is unforgivable. I should have stayed away and refused to help you," Elijah finished sharply.

"I never ordered you to start sleeping with the girl, brother," Klaus chimed him firmly. "That, my brother, was all you."

"You don't have to remind me who was in the wrong, Nicklaus, where Elena is concerned. I have no intention of going anywhere near her, ever again."

"That's good," beamed Klaus, taking the seat at the desk, putting his long legs up. "The lovely Elena has already begun seeing another. Did you know that? A human by the name of Brandon, something, or other. Quite the dashing looking boy."

"I'm glad," replied Elijah softly, brokenly, his tone hard. He was still not looking at Klaus.

"And there is always that Salvatore brother, Damon. Human, now and all. I wonder which one she'll end up with?" teased Klaus.

Elijah only bowed his head and his shoulders shook visably. Klaus frowned. He hated it when Elijah ignored him. Especially when he wanted to take the oppertunity to knock him down a few pegs like this.

"Oh, Elijah, you are no fun like this. If you really want the little..."

Klaus couldn't finish. Elijah had moved at top speed, striking him in the neck with a fist, which slammed him into the wall behind him with brutal force.

"That's enough, brother," Elijah hissed.

Klaus laughed out loud. "Or perhaps I'll toss my own hat into the ring?" He offered. "Both Katerina and Tatia found it too difficult to resist me. I'm certain I could win the lovely Elena as well."

"She's too much better than you, Nicklaus. Elena would never willingly choose you."

"Don't be so sure about that, Elijah," Klaus sneered. "I already had her in my arms today. Playing the hero and all..."

"Stay away from her..."

"Or what, Elijah?"

Klaus broke his grip with ease, showing who is the stronger brother. He smiled again before walking away.

Oh, it was on. If Elijah wanted it to be or not.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Brandon Ryan enjoyed being on the high school football team. He enjoyed the attention that came with it. He especially enjoyed the ease in which girls agreed to go out with him because he was on the football team.

Elena Gilbert didn't seem to care about any of those things, however. He was surprised when she agreed to go out with him. Especially the second time. She was just off a bad break up and plus there had been someone else too. Well, a couple of someones if you counted her ex-boyfriend's brother Damon.

Brandon had great hopes for a real relationship with Elena Gilbert. He was about to leave his house to meet her for their fifth date. He got to the door that leads to the garage when two firm hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him brutally backwards. Brandon looked up to see who was holding him and was speachless to see who it was. It was a breathtakingly beautiful blond girl who had sharp razor like teeth and black eyes.

"Nick was right," She smiled at him.

"Who?" Brandon asked, startled.

"You are cute!"

The girl then hissed and made a dive for his neck. The last sound Brandon ever heard was the sound of his own neck shattering.

* * *

><p>"Damon, hi," Elena beamed, letting Damon into her family home. She frowned upon seeing the look in his eyes. He seemed so sad.<p>

"What is it?" She asked him softly.

"Elena, I'm going to leave town," said Damon, finding it difficult to look her in the eye. "I came to say goodbye."

"What?" Elena stuttered. Her voice breaking. "But, I thought things were okay."

"Elena, I'm not the same. Things are different now."

"What do you mean? Are you going to look for Katherine?" said Elena. She remembered what Damon had said about Katherine if he didn't like being human. He was going to become a vampire again.

"I'm not meant to be this way, Elena. The big house and the perfect family, that's not meant for me."

"You haven't even tried. Why can't you have those things?"

"Because the woman I love doesn't love me back," Damon replied simply. "She loves my little brother. No matter how hard I try."

"Damon, I care about you. You know that," Elena started uneasily.

"But you don't love me. It's okay, Elena."

"I can't lie to you. I can't think about anyone else right now. Things with Elijah ended really badly. I'm not ready for something else that's serious."

"It's okay," Damon assured her, kissing her forhead.

He moved to leave.

"Will I ever see you again?" She insisted.

Damon gave her a half smile. "You're not getting rid of me, Elena. I'm just... taking a break."

Elena nodded sadly, realizing for the first time Damon was lying to her. She would never see him again in her life time. Too much had happened, and passed between them. He'd never be able to get over her if he stayed. And she couldn't promise herself she would never be tempted by him if he stayed. It wasn't fair to expect him to stay if she couldn't promise a real chance they'd be together. "I'll never forget you," Elena told him with tears in her eyes.

"And I'll never be able to forget you, Elena."

He was then gone, leaving Elena alone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Alaric Saltzman was used to seeing vampires. He lived in Mystic Falls and was a vampire hunter, after all. He had recently moved in with his girlfriend, who's niece had dated a vampire for an entire year, and who continued to know vampires.

But Alaric couldn't mask his surprise upon seeing Elijah standing at the front door of the Gilbert house. He knew that the original had a relationship with Elena that had recently fallen apart. Alaric didn't know the details and he didn't want too, however, he decided he was going to be polite to the vampire at the front door.

"Elijah... " Rick started, not knowing what else to say. He decided to step outside with Elijah and closed the front door behind him. He knew that Jenna felt charmed by the original and he didn't want Jenna to end up inviting Elijah into the house. It could lead to her finding out about Elijah's relationship with Elena, and Rick didn't want to risk it. It could lead to a lot of danger for both Jenna and Elena, and he knew that Jenna would be furious that Elena had gotten so close to someone so much older than her. She was still struggling with knowing about vampires. "What... what are you doing here? Elena isn't here..."

"I'm here concerning Elena and my brother," Elijah began hesitantly.

Rick frowned at that. From what Damon had told him about recent events, the short of it was that Klaus and Bonnie had both gotten involved in a spell during the sacrifice and things went really wrong, causing the outcome to be that the blood of the doppelganger was pretty much utterly useless to anything that Klaus wanted to use it for. Protecting Elena had not come without a heavy price though. Stefan had died, John had died and Elena's biological mother, his former dead wife, Isobel, had died as well.

And somehow, most unexpectantly, Damon Salvatore was back from the dead. And human. And he had decided to leave town, likely in search of his former love, Katherine, to make him a vampire again.

The loss of Stefan and the knowledge that he would never be with Elena had been too much for Damon to handle along with being human again.

Rick lead Elijah into the back yard and offered a seat at the pinic table set.

"So, what's the concern, Elijah? From what Elena said, she was never seeing either of you again, any time soon."

"My brother has declared intentions towards Elena."

"What?" Rick couldn't help but chuckle at how old fashioned Elijah sounded.

"He intends to court her," Elijah replied, with slight impatience. "And when my brother courts a woman... he does not take rejection as a reason to stay away from her. He will pursue her until he has her, or he will simply decide to take her away from Mystic Falls, and you and the rest of her family will never see her again. I'm here to warn you, Rick," Elijah added, the use of his name startiling Alaric somewhat into the seriousness of what Elijah was trying to say.

"So," Alaric began. "Klaus is into forcing women into ...oh, boy..." Rick trailed off, rubbing his face with his hands.

"He may also resort to compelling her," Elijah added softly. "And without the Salvatore brothers around to protect Elena... I would like to offer to take her away from the situation, for awhile."

"And you'd be any better than Klaus because...?" Rick joked, laughing.

"Elena may deny it, but she loved me once. And I love her. I only wish for her to be safe."

"She hates you, you know. She blames you for what happened to Stefan and Damon, and her biological parents. They're all either dead or gone because of her connection with you and your family."

"I know..." Elijah trailed off softly, painfully so. "It still doesn't change the fact that I want Elena to be able to live her life free of the death and destruction which I have helped inflict upon it. Allow me to do that, Rick."

"No matter what I say, here, Elijah," Alaric began carefully, leaning forward. "She's not going to agree to go away with you."

"I don't need her to agree, Rick," replied Elijah carefully.

"You're seriously asking me to give you permission to kidnap Elena?"

"It's for her own good," argued Elijah. "I cannot stand by and allow Klaus to play with her life. And that is exactly what he'll be doing. By my stepping in and taking her first, she'll stand a chance of surviving Nicklaus's interest in her. If Elena remains in Mystic Falls and we do nothing to stop it, without any real protection, Elena will be subject to Klaus and what ever he has planned for her. What should we do, Rick?"

"Why didn't you just take her? Why come to me?"

"I came to you as I know what family means to Elena. And I do not wish to take her away, without her family knowing that she is safe."

"Elijah, Elena doesn't trust you, and niether do I. You took things away from her, things she'll never get back."

"Rick, we must put the past, in the past. Or Elena may suffer further for it."

"What do you need me to do?" said Rick after a long silence. He sounded defeated.

"I need you to look the other way," replied Elijah simply. "Elena is actually upstairs in her bedroom, isn't she?" asked Elijah in a tone that let Rick know that he knew that he'd been lying about Elena's location.

"Yes," sighed Rick, almost tiredly. If Jenna ever found out about what he'd just agreed too, that would be it for them. But he was agreeing for the greater good. Hopefully that would count for something.

"Are the rest of the family at home?"

"Jenna is. Wait here, I'll take her out."

Rick then moved towards the house.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Elena had just settled into her spot at her bay window inside her bedroom, her legs up, and her pajamas fitting her perfectly. She reached for her diary which was hidden under the blue colored blanket beside her and she shivered suddenly as she felt a breeze fly past her.

Elena turned to the window and closed it, and she turned to look at her bed and she shouted in shock. Elijah was standing beside her bed. He was dressed in a dress shirt, dark pants and a suit jacket. He looked amazing and Elena felt her heart beat quicken. She then frowned upon remembering what he had done in order to help protect her.

"Elijah... what are you doing here? I... I was going to go to bed, early."

"Elena... you must agree to come with me."

Elena grew slightly afraid by his request. They were barely on speaking terms and he wanted her to go away with him somewhere?

"Elijah... I can't... I... I don't think that's a good idea," Elena began hesitantly.

Elena stood to her feet, but keeping back from him.

"Are you honestly afraid of me?" He asked her suddenly, curiously. Elijah also sounded a bit hurt.

"Elijah... I really don't know how I... how I feel about you," she admitted, her voice shaky. "People died because of your big plan to save me. People who I cared about."

"Who you loved?" Elijah scowled at the sudden tone in his voice. He was jealous still of her past with Stefan. He didn't care that he was dead and no longer a threat. Elijah couldn't help but guess that Elena would have likely left him in the end anyway even if things had worked out between them. She could never quite shake her feelings for the Salvatores. Especially for Stefan. He knew that it shouldn't bother him. Especially now that his own chance with Elena was gone, but he couldn't help it.

He still loved her more intensely with each passing day. Losing her, or her hating him, would never end his own feelings for her. Elijah suspected he would always be in love with Elena Gilbert. And right now, he resented her for it.

"Elijah... you know that I..."

"That you what, Elena?" He insisted with a scowl.

He was tired of waiting. He wanted her. More than anything, he burned to have her again and never let her go. She would be coming with him, no matter what.

"I loved you, and you did all these crazy things.. "

"I did them for you, Elena," Elijah snapped, getting closer to her. "I did them because I love you and I want you to be able to live your life. Stefan understood how important that was. He willingly stood in the place that he had, Elena. Because of his own feelings for you."

Elena had tears in her eyes. Not for him. Never for him. And it hurt to see that.

"Please, just go..." She pleaded softly.

"No," Elijah moved closer and took her arm gently. "You are coming with me, one way or another, Elena."

"I don't want too," She told him truefully, and something inside Elijah just snapped.

Elijah scooped Elena up against his chest and then was gone out the windows with her as she cried out. He never put her down until they got to his car in the driveway. "Get in," He ordered. "Or I'll force you."

"I hate you!" She hissed in his face before getting into the car.

Elijah stared darkly after her before joining her. If it took her hating him forever to keep her safe, he'd put up with it. He would truly do anything for her. However little that meant now.

* * *

><p>It took three days driving to get to their destination. Elijah still wouldn't say where he had taken her. He'd only promise her that no harm would come to her.<p>

It felt frustrating to have him so near her. Her feelings for him had never stopped, and Elena longed to tell him so, but she always stopped herself from saying anything to him unless he spoke to her. Despite her feelings for him, she knew the price that came with loving him. She watched him across the dinning room table while he finished up his supper. The farm house he'd taken her to was amazing. It was simple, but beautiful and really old.

The back yard was breathtaking at sunset. Elena returned to what was to be her bedroom to find all new clothes waiting for her with some personal affects. Elijah had briefly commented that he would have had her own things brought to her, but her Aunt might find that odd to go into her bedroom and see nothing there anymore. Elijah had let her know that Jenna believed she went on a trip with school for a few months. Elena asked what will the excuse be if she is gone longer than a few months. Elijah then said we'll cross that when the time comes.

A few weeks into their hideaway together, Elena felt Elijah approch her from behind to show her a book. She had looked up and into his eyes without thinking about it, and she felt as if her heart stopped when he moved in to kiss her. She wanted it and she couldn't wait for it, but her heart froze upon realizing they were no longer alone.

Klaus was standing in the doorway of the libary.

He had found them.

Elena gave Elijah a terrified look.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Elijah drawled, sounding bored. He stepped in front of her.

"You stole her away, Elijah. You promised to stay out of my way."

"Elena is free to make her own choices, Nicklaus," Elijah snapped. "She is my guest here."

"Did you tell her what happened to her little new friend before stealing her away from her life?"

"What are you going on about, Nicklaus. This is getting old."

"What is he talking about?" Elena insisted to Elijah.

"You never told her, did you?" Klaus spat accusingly.

"It doesn't matter, Nicklaus. My goal was to keep Elena away from you. I suceeded, for a time."

"Your friend, Brandon, love, was killed. A vampire attack."

"What?" Elena looked back and forth between the originals, confused. "Did you know this?" She hissed to Elijah.

"Elena... please..."

"I should have never trusted you..." Elena whispered bitterly.

"Elena... you need to know..."

"No," She snapped, pushing him away. "I want to go home!"

"Come with me, love, and I'll take you back to your family," offered Klaus smoothly.

Not knowing who to trust, Elena accepted his offered hand. She had enough of Elijah and his manipulations. She just wanted to go home and forget the things he had made her feel again. And especially that near kiss.

"Elena, don't do this. You can't trust him," pleaded Elijah softly.

"I can't trust anyone," She corrected him, before leaving with Klaus out the front door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

So Brandon Ryan was dead. Weeks ago, at the hand of a vampire, and Elena would likely never know who took him away from her. They had very little time together, and nothing really serious, if Elena wanted to be honest with herself, but she had hoped that would have changed. Especially after Damon up and deciding to leave Mystic Falls, her, forever.

Now, she was utterly alone, again.

Elena seemed to wake up from her thoughts upon abruptly realizing she had not only allowed Klaus to take her home, but she had allowed him to walk her to her front door, too. Had things with Elijah had truly upset her that much to let herself to be put into this position with Klaus?

Elena was so confused about Elijah that her chest hurt. She turned to tell Klaus to take a hike and she gasped in stunned silence upon the sensation of Klaus abruptly moving and catching her lips with his own. After several seconds, she shouted out loud and pushed him back with all of her might. "How dare you!" Elena cried furiously, rubbing her mouth as if it had dirt in it.

"Now, Elena," Klaus began teasing her in a seductive tone. "You liked it, why fight it?" He moved towards her again, barely catching her in his arms before she managed to get out of his reach.

"Like hell I did!" hissed Elena, enraged now. "You'll never have me, Klaus. I hate you! So give it up!"

He caught her hand, surprising her as his lips kissed her fingers, before giving her skin a lick. She yanked her hand away, stunned by his nerve, and fighting the sudden burning rising within her body. "Get the hell away from me!" cried Elena before hurrying towards the house.

"You'll dream about me while in your bed tonight," Klaus promised her, clearly enjoying their encounter. "Are you sure you don't want me to join you now? Give you the taste of the real thing, you know?"

"Go to hell!" spat Elena viciously before slamming the front door shut.

Klaus grinned devlishly, while enjoying the sound of her heart slamming in her chest.

"I'll not only go there, but take you with me for the ride," Klaus spoke aloud to himself, before finally doing as Elena requested. He would leave her alone, for now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_"Nick, you're crazy," breathed the little dark haired beauty. "He doesn't see me that way. I'm just a silly girl to him."_

_"What would you say if I saw you that way?"_

_"Don't tease me!" She accused him._

_Nicklaus reached out for her arm. "I'm serious, Tatia."_

_Tatia stared up at him as if seeing him for the first time. "I'm too young to marry, Nick. My family wants me to wait."_

_"You're not that young anymore, Tatia. You'll be seventeen soon. I'm afraid of losing you to another If I don't ask for you soon."_

_"Nick, are you sure you want to marry me? I did not ever believe you thought of me in that way."_

_"More than anything," Nicklaus declared."Unlike my brother, I see what is in front of me. A breathtakingly lovely woman, who I want to take as my wife." _

_Tatia seemed swept away by his words. If Elijah did not see her, the woman she had become, grown into, why should she wait for him if he did not see her in that way? Nicklaus loved her and wanted her and desired her, and it made her feel enchanted by him. _

_"Nick, I adore you, more than anything, but my father will never..."_

_Nicklaus touched her lips with his finger tips and she gasped at the sensation it caused within her. "It does not matter, Tatia. Give your heart to me, and you'll not regret your choice."_

_Tatia smiled in pleasure when his hand moved to cup her face. He leaned in to kiss her. The door to the simple house then opened revealing a suprised looking Elijah. "Brother..." Klaus gasped, not knowing what to say to explain himself. _

_"Tatia, your father will be here soon," replied Elijah, before looking back to his brother with an angry glare. _

_"Thank you," She whispered, before hurrying to the back yard to finish her daily work._

_"What are you doing, Nicklaus? She's so young..."_

_"She's no longer a child, Elijah. She's more than of age."_

_"Do you intend to properly court her, or continue to sneak around, in her family home no less."_

_"It's not like that, Elijah. I would never do anything inproper to Tatia..."_

_"It's never stopped you before..."_

_"Damn you, brother! For the first time, I am in love. I will not be ashamed of how I feel for her."_

_"She's betrothed to the lord's son, Nick. You know this!"_

_"i don't care! I love her, and she will love me!"_

* * *

><p>Klaus watched Elena enter her high school from a distance. She had the same smile, the same sunny laugh... but she was not Tatia. Unlike Tatia, Elena would one day love him, and only him. He would have the love robbed from him so long ago.<p>

And Elijah would not stand in the way this time.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it..."<p>

Caroline stared after her, looking at the trees across from the school. It was after school, and Klaus was actually stalking her.

"That's him, isn't it?" Caroline murmered.

"Yeah... god, lets get out of here!"

"I thought you were with Elijah?"

"No..." Elena answered a little too quickly, earning her a look from Caroline. "I mean, oh... Things with Elijah didn't work... work out, so well."

"I thought you said you almost kissed when he took you away?"

"It doesn't matter. He lied to me!"

"A drop-dead sexy original is head over heels in love with you, Elena. I would give him a second chance, if I were you," Caroline teased her.

"No... besides, I don't even know where Elijah is..."

Elena and Caroline suddenly shouted out loud when Klaus was suddenly before them on the school yard, people passing by them. "Elena, care for a ride home?" He offered kindly, trying to ignore the horrified looks he was getting.

"Hell no!" She scowled. She grabbed Caroline, trying to hurry past Klaus, but he caught her arm gently. "Awe, come on now. You know you want to say yes. I interest you!" He accused.

"You tried to kill me!" Elena shot back hotly.

"But that was before, love," He pressed, hurrying after them.

"What really happened to Brandon!" Elena suddenly said, getting in his face.

"Oh, come on! It's not like you were really attached to that one!"

"So you did kill him?"

"No, I'm not saying that!"

"I don't care what you're saying..."

"Oh, is my brother back in the picture? I could have sworn he up and left you to the likes of me, again!"

"Just keep Elijah out of this!"

"Still has your heart, doesn't he?"

Elena, tears stinging her eyes, turned to leave.

"Oh, come on!"

Caroline got between them this time. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but she isn't interested!"

"I would say that Elena really doesn't know what she wants from me yet!" countered Klaus. "I'll be here when she decides, unlike my brother."

"You're crazy!" snapped Caroline, before hurrying after Elena.

"I may be crazy, but our kind of love, never dies," replied Klaus to himself.

He looked up at the sun, while comparing it to that smile of hers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Alaric was suprised to see Elena home. He was even more suprised to receieve a call from Elijah telling him that the plan had failed. Klaus had come and destroyed the fragile peace he had constructed between himself and Elena by telling her about the death of the boy she had been seeing.

Elijah promised to continue to keep an eye on Klaus since it appeared he wouldn't be leaving Mystic Falls anytime soon. Not while he had an interest in Elena.

Alaric went to the front door upon getting off the phone with Elijah. An invitation, sealed in a silk feeling envelope, awaited him.

_Elena Gilbert_

Something told him to hide it and not say anything, but before Rick could decide on what to do, Jenna had come up from behind him, looking suprised and called out for Elena to get her mail.

Damn.

_**Elena,**_

_**I invite you to be my guest at a ball which will be hosted by my family. I do hope you will attend, and I will explain further upon your arrival.**_

_**Yours, always,**_

_**Elijah**_

Elena met his gaze with a stunned look. "The other originals are all out now, I assume?" She said dryly.

"We've been out of the loop, apparently," replied Rick. "You're not actually going to go?"

Elena stared at the invitation again, making her decision. "He wouldn't have asked me if it wasn't important. Elijah knows that I'm mad at him," Elena answered softly.

"And with good reason," added Rick, staring horrified at her from across the kitchen table. "Elena, I know you have some sort of thing for this guy, but when it comes down to it, he's still a vampire. A very old one, who isn't above putting you and those you love at risk."

"I know," Elena agreed sadly. "But I still have to know what he's talking about. Maybe they found a way to kill Klaus?"

"You get an invite, too?"

Elena looked up to see Jeremy holding a familiar looking envelope. "Some chick named Rebekah invited me," Jeremy replied braggingly.

"What?"

"Okay, I guess you're going," said Rick after sighing tiredly.

Elena smirked, saying nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Mother, you don't have to do this. Elena is of no threat to our family," said Elijah, trying to move inside the invisable force field his mother had entraped him inside of.

Klaus only smiled when his mother ignored Elijah. She was going to trap Elena, hoping to kill her, but that is when Klaus himself would strike and save the day.

Opening that coffin, was the best thing that Greta Martin, had ever done for him.

Kol watched the scene with indifference. "What are we doing with big brother, now?" He asked curiously and not without amusement.

"Kol, kill the witch," Elijah said to his brother. It wasn't a request.

"No, I think not," smirked Kol. "I like that pretty little thing. Maybe she'll be my date for the ball mother is putting together."

"Kol, if you do not do this for me..."

"My, oh, my, you always get it so bad for those little Petrova's. You and Nick, are forever doomed to repeat your history. It's been a thousand years already."

"Kill the witch, brother. Or our mother will kill you."

"Mother would never..." began Rebekah.

"Wouldn't she?" countered Elijah.

"Elijah," started Esther. "I have returned, to make our family whole. That can never happen, until I right the wrongs that I have done."

"How is killing an innocent young woman righting a wrong, mother?" countered Elijah hotly.

"The doppelganger should have never existed in the first place," She replied quietly. "It's time to finish the spell."

"The doppelganger, mother, is not Tatia. She may resemble her in every way possible, but Elena is a living human being, entirely her own person. She is nothing like Tatia. She has the right to live, mother. We all do."

"And we will live, once the doppelganger no longer lives. It will only take a little of her blood to correct the spell."

"What spell is that?" insisted Klaus.

"The one that made you all vampires, of course," Esther said. "With the death of the doppelganger, her line will be over, and the spell will have reversed itself."

"But I don't want to be human," hissed Klaus.

"We won't be human for long," Elijah told him sadly. "With Elena's death, the blood source that was used to make us vampires will be finished. And we are over a thousand years old, Nick," went on Elijah. "There will be nothing of us left to be human when the spell is finished."

Klaus blinked at the nickname Elijah used for him. He so rarely used it since they had been young boys together. Since they had been human.

"We'll be dust," whispered Rebekah, understanding what Elijah was trying to say.

"No," growled Klaus furiously.

"I should have never listened to you, Rebekah," spat Klaus at Rebekah, refering to his agreement at letting their mother free of her coffin. "We are all doomed because of you!"

"Don't blame her, Nicklaus," argued Elijah. "You wanted it as much as she did."

"Now I will not only lose, Elena. I will lose my own life as well!" Klaus bellowed.

"You never had Elena to lose her!" reminded Elijah with an angry glare.

"Well, enough, both you of!" shouted Esther.

"Yes, please!" glared Rebekah, near tears. "I've had enough of this!" She exited the room.

"What a time we'll have tonight," grinned Kol, following after his sister.

Esther then surprised Elijah and Klaus both by letting Elijah free of the spell that had imprisoned him for pretty much the last two days since he discovered his mothers plans.

"What are you doing?" insisted Klaus.

"I can spare your little doppelganger, Elijah, if you forfill my request."

"What is it? Anything?"

"You have to kill yourself," said Esther, tempting her son into accepting her condition.

"Elijah, no, she intends to kill us all," Klaus argued. "If you do it for her, there will be one less to worry about for her."

"How do I do it?" asked Elijah.

Esther then showed her sons a thick white oak dagger that she had been keeping hidden on the tray on the desk beside them.

"When?" asked Elijah.

"Tonight, at the ball," replied Esther. "I still need Elena's blood to repair the original spell. I need you to lure her here, Elijah."

"Alright, I will," Elijah promised, sounding sad. "Do I have your word, mother?" Elijah offered her his hand.

"Of course," said Esther with a secret smile.

Elijah decided he had no other choice but to trust his mother at her word. If it meant protecting Elena, anything would be worth it.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy, you should ask Bonnie to go with you," suggested Elena, walking down the stairs in a ball gown that had belonged to her mother. Jeremy followed her, already in a tux.<p>

"Why? She hates me, Elena," Jeremy reminded his sister with a sad smile.

"Okay, point taken," replied Elena. "You should ask anyone but that Rebekah," Elena corrected herself.

"Elena, she asked me," Jeremy laughed. "Besides, you're going with her older brother, aren't you?"

"Only to see what he wants," argued Elena.

"Uh, sure," Jeremy chuckled. "Damon told me what that guy wants. He wants you, Elena."

"He's not getting that," quipped Elena, leading the way to the front door.

"Sure," laughed Jeremy. "I've heard that before."

Elena punched her brother in the arm, causing Jeremy to laugh all the more. They were only a year apart in age, but sometimes it was difficult to remember that.

* * *

><p>She hadn't seen him in a couple of months. She had believed she would never see him again. Damon. There he stood as she entered the main reception hall of Klaus's mansion. He was as beautiful as ever. Dark, mysterious, and smiling just for her.<p>

It was so good to see him. It was like seeing a good friend you hadn't seen in awhile. It was in that moment that Elena realized she wasn't in love with Damon anymore. If in fact, if any part of her ever had been. Elena wasn't so certain anymore.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked, smiling.

"Got invited... being a town founder and all..." He teased her.

Damon hugged her, which was so out of character for him. Elena thought. It was then she noticed something important about him. He was still human.

"You didn't..." Elena felt overwhelmed.

"Nah, not yet," He offered back. "Thought I'd give the human thing ago for awhile before I turn the lights out. Told Katherine to look for me in about five years."

Elena only smiled. "Why five years?"

"Well, by then, I figure you'll have some things figured out."

"What?" Elena chuckled.

"Like if it's a certain really damned old vampire that you want to spend the rest of your life with, or, if you want to spend the rest of your life getting to know the human halfs of me," Damon replied, half jokingly, but also seriously. He was studying her carefully.

"Damon..." Elena began carefully. She didn't want to hurt him. Not again.

"I know," He cut her off. "You don't feel that way about me anymore. Maybe you never really did. Maybe I was just there when no one else was," Damon finished, sounding sad. "But I'm willing to wait, until you know for sure. I still love you, Elena."

Elena half smiled, forcing herself not to cry. It would be so easy to let herself love Damon. But Elena couldn't promise herself that it would be just her way of accepting one brother in place of the one she had really wanted a real life with. Stefan would always be there between them, no matter how lovely and wonderful Damon could be to her.

"Damon, I don't want you to wait for me," Elena finally said. "I know that you love me, and in a way, I will always love you for caring so much, but you need someone who can love you in the way that you deserve. That isn't me, Damon."

Damon now looked as if she had ripped his heart out of his chest and handed it to him. She was always hurting him and it broke her heart.

Damon only nodded, and looked as if he was going to walk away from her, but then stopped upon Elijah looking at them together from across the grand room filled with people.

"Oh, I get it," Damon replied hotly. "It's only vampires that turn you on. The living isn't your thing anymore."

"Damon..."

"No, I get it," Damon said, cutting her off. "I got it, good, Elena."

Damon was then gone, with Elena staring after him with bright tears falling down her face.

"You alright?"

Elena looked up, startled to see Elijah suddenly before her. He looked breathtakingly beautiful in his black tux. He took her breath away, even now with everything still so complicated between them. "Elijah..." She gushed upon realizing she had been rendured speechless by his appearance. "You look... amazing," She said, not wanting to discuss Damon.

If it was possible, Elena could have sworn she made Elijah blush. The thought made her smile.

"So do you," He offered her kindly. "Thank you, for tonight, Elena," Elijah then said, kissing her hand.

Elena then looked up upon seeing she had the attention of yet another vampire. Klaus was staring at them as if they had been set on fire. His eyes burned through them. it made Elena feel uncomfortable.

"Lets go to a more private room," Elijah then offered her, upon seeing Klaus as well. "I have much to tell you."

Elijah placed a protective hand on the small of her back and lead Elena away.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Elijah lead Elena into a near by study and she imediately flushed upon looking at the desk in the center of the room. They had been inside this room before. Suddenly it became very difficult to focus on the present.

"Elena," Elijah motioned for her to sit on the chair at the desk. He sat on the desk in front of her. She faught to focus on what he had to say. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her?

"Elena, my mother is here. As is the rest of my family," Elijah began, getting down to business.

"What?" She was startled. "How is that possible?"

"My sister was the one to talk Klaus into freeing them. He worked to have my mother released from her coffin as well. She is still a witch in human form, but I believe she is something else as well. I'm not entirely certain as to what all of her goals are. But I do know that she intends to use you as a means to destroy myself and the others."

"What?" Elena was again feeling overwhelmed. "I don't understand how she could use me... I won't agree to hurt you, Elijah."

"It's your blood that she needs. It will reverse the spell that was cast to make us vampires. The doppelganger was created by accident by my mother. This spell, well, it will correct all the wrongs she has commited."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked nervously.

"It will kill my siblings and myself, and If I'm guessing correctly, it will end the doppelganger as well. You. The spell tonight is to bind us all together as one. If one dies, we all die. The next half of the spell cannot be cast until the next full moon. The last part will completely reverse the spell, making things as it should be. It will make myself and my siblings human. Even Klaus. "

"But how is that really bad?" asked Elena. "You'd still be alive and Klaus would no longer be a threat."

"Elena, think about it some more. How long as it been since I have been human?"

Elena stared at Elijah in horror, fully understanding now. If the originals were to become human, that would be it, for all of them. They'd become what they should be now. A pile of anicent dust.

"No," Elena whispered. "We can't let that happen!"

"My mother has made another deal with me, Elena. One that should ensure your safety."

"What is it?" She asked, near tears again.

"She claims that you do not have to die to make the blinding spell work," Elijah replied as if he were a teacher talking to a student.

"What can be done?"

"If I dagger myself, once the binding spell is complete, you'll be free to live your life. My mother will never bother you again. Klaus will be gone as well as the rest of my siblings."

"What?" Elena seemed to be very upset by this news. "Well, I can just undagger you then. Then, you'll be okay too."

"Elena," Elijah started patiently. "With the dagger that I will be using, you can never remove this dagger. It will be burnt to ash along with me."

"What?" Elena burst into furious tears. "No. No, I won't allow you to kill yourself for me. There has to be another way!"

Elena got up to leave and Elijah placed his hands on her bare shoulders holding her there before him. "Elena," He breathed, taken by the feel of her. It had been too long since he last touched her. Slowly, his hands traveled down her arms. Elena stared back at him, helpless, not by his hands, but how they were making her feel. "Please, fight with me," She urged, her voice barely a whisper as his hands found their way to the back of her dress. He slipped them inside, causing the front of her dress to fall down. She was so lost in his touch, Elena didn't notice. She only looked up when Elijah's breath hitched. Elena, instead of moving for her gown, reached for him, pulling him into a deep, lingering kiss. Slowly, Elena moved into his lap, still kissing him. She refused to let him go and bring them back to the reality of the moment.

She found his pants zipper and he didn't fight her as she adjusted her dress, not breaking eye contact with him. Elijah gasped for air at the feel of himself inside of her. It had been far too long since he had her. When he crushed her to him, Elena began to move, getting lost in the moment. She arched against him, giving him access to her breasts. He pressed himself into them as she moved, enjoying the feel of her with his hands.

The moment went on and on, and Elena moaned in pleasure when he began to remove her dress, top half. She rocked against him, it seemed, for several minutes before he finally began to pull away from her at the sound of someone knocking on the study door.

Elena gasped as if stunned. She had let herself get carried away in the moment, losing sight of her real purpose here. She grabbed the fallen parts of her dress as Elijah adjusted his own clothes before moving for the door. She was dressed as the door revealed Elijah's brother, Finn.

"Mother is expecting Elena," Finn told Elijah, almost warningly so. "She wants to see her alone."

"No," Elijah whispered, obviously horrified at the very thought.

"Elijah," Elena said, getting his attention from behind him. "It's okay. I'll speak to her."

"I'll take her," said Finn. He motioned for Elena to follow him before leaving the room.

Elena gave Elijah a look before exiting with his brother. She whispered "I'll see you soon."

He only nodded. They had much to discuss. But it would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Finn took Elena to his mother and Elena was amazed at the size of the house. It was more like an old castle, the more you went deeper into the rooms.<p>

Finn silently showed her to Esther's door and opened it for her before vanishing from sight.

Elena was taken aback at the sight of the woman that was Elijah's mother. She appeared to be a woman in her mid forties, if that. She had thick, wild looking, dark blond hair, but the affect made her look very regal in appearance. She was not very beautiful, but she was exotic looking. By looking at her you knew she was dangerous in her power. She was not a woman to cross. It chilled Elena to her bones upon Esther turning around and staring at her.

"You must be Elena, the enchanting new Petrova girl," said Esther. "It's nice to meet you. I must say," began Esther, taking her hand. "You are more like Tatia in appearance, even if that's possible, considering all three of you are completely idenical."

"The first Petrova," murmered Elena softly.

"Well, not the first," corrected Esther. "But I would say, the first that really mattered. To my family, anyway. Tatia was born to a family of no real importance, but she married well. Her beauty won her a very wealthy, royal husband. His family abandon her though, and her child, upon his sudden death. Her first and only child was but a girl, which was nothing back then. My boys never wavered in their devotion to Tatia, however. Both had longed to marry her for years, but her family had other plans, as did ours. My boys still wanted to marry Tatia after the death of her husband, but she would not choose between them. She carried on with the both of them. I could not allow that kind of woman to come into my family," finished Esther. "Surely, you understand what I must do, Elena?"

Elena only first noticed the knife that Esther was holding.

"What are you going to do?" whispered Elena, suddenly horror struck by this woman.

"I was planning to kill you, Elena, along with my children, tonight," offered Esther with a vicious smile. "But I have made a deal with Nicklaus. He will stop his crimes within Mystic Falls, if I surrender you over to him."

"What?" Elena stuttered.

Klaus then appeared in the room from the window.

"No, please," pleaded Elena.

"I just need your blood, Elena," said Esther, going for her arm with the knife. She made a small cut, taking the gushing blood into a small bottle, before muttering some words, making the cut vanish like it had never been there in the first place.

"Drink," She told Klaus.

Klaus drank with a smile to his face.

"What are you doing?"

"This spell will bind only you to my son," said Esther. "If my other children, or your friends, try and kill Klaus, you will also die."

Elena suddenly felt dizzy, getting a flash of memory she didn't quite understand. It was of a young boy and girl kissing. And the girl had loved the boy. Oh, how she did. And he loved her. So deeply. She could feel the boy's love. It overwhelmed her, threatening to take her whole.

Elena nearly passed out before she felt Klaus gathering her into his arms. "Thank you, mother. I will keep my word, if you keep yours."

Klaus then left with a helpless Elena in his embrace.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Jeremy Gilbert couldn't believe his luck. This beautiful new girl at school seemed to really like him. She was like a seductress come to steal him away from his life.

She whispered something to him when he noticed Elena slip off with Elijah into the crowd. Jeremy couldn't remember what she had said, but he gladly followed her.

She took him upstairs to a bedroom and quickly stripped his clothes away. Jeremy first assumed she was going to have sex with him, and he smiled at her beauty. It was all that he could see.

She pushed him down on a bed and then suddenly bit down on his neck. He screamed at the pain.

He noticed her clothes were gone and he again smiled. She was so amazing. She climbed on top of him and he thought this was it.

Then just as suddenly as he believed something was about to happen between them, Jeremy Gilbert cried out at the sight above him.

The girl, Rebekah, now bared fangs and had deadly looking black eyes. She bit down again, this time into his left leg. He cried out, not from pain, but pleasure.

"Oh, you are a weird little boy," She cooed into his ear, her breasts crushed to his chest. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, before you die."

Jeremy Gilbert was then taken into darkness.

* * *

><p>"It's not much, but it will do," said Klaus. He lead the way into an old looking farmhouse. Elena followed him. He was the boy in her vision. The boy who loved her. She smiled.<p>

Klaus turned around to face her and lovingly touched her face. "Want more of my blood, lovely?" He breathed into her hair.

"Yes," Elena nearly moaned at the sound of his voice.

Klaus bit down on his wrist and then offered her the blood that was falling everywhere. Slowly, Elena licked it up like a cat enjoying milk.

"Very good, Elena," Klaus whispered softly, lovingly. "Soon, you will remember everything. Then, it will be real for us."

"Oh, I love you," Elena spoke softly, falling against him. She was too overcome to stand up. His blood tasted like the best wine she had ever had.

"And I love you, my darling Tatia," promised Klaus, before bringing her into a desperate kiss.

"I'm not Tatia," said Elena, sounding nearly drunk. "You love me, not her," She told him soundly, sounding like a child.

"Of course, my lovely Elena," Klaus told her soothingly, drawing her in. "You're mine, and no one will ever take you away from me. Ever."

"Say it," She told him, taking comfort in his couldn't get enough. She wanted more.

"I love you, my darling Elena," Klaus vowed to her. "I will love you, always and forever, Tatia."

He then kissed her again. Her thoughts swimming of the girl again, and the boy who loved her.

* * *

><p>"Where is Elena?"<p>

Damon Salvatore looked up from his wine and stared at Elijah in surprise. "She walk out on you too?" Damon asked him, laughing while doing so.

"You're drunk," Elijah hissed, annoyed.

"I'm always drunk," Damon corrected him. "What on earth would I want to be anything else?"

Damon fell into a near by chair.

"Get out of my house," Elijah told him, having enough.

"Party over?" Damon sounded sad.

"It's been over for an hour," Elijah nearly growled.

"Oh," Damon replied, seemingly surprised.

"Do you know where she might have gone?"

"Last I seen her, she was walking off with Finner... er, Finny..." Damon then chuckled, seeing the look on Elijah's face. "You remind me so much of Stefan, it isn't funny," Damon then said seriously. "He never understood humor or knew how to have fun, either."

"Get out," growled Elijah lastly, before picking Damon up by his neck and tossing him through a near by glass window.

He heard Damon groaning outside, but he didn't care. He had to find out what happened to Elena.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm here," Her love whispered. "You're going to be alright."_

_"I can't see you. You're so far away."_

_"I love you, Elena. Remember that."_

Elena woke with a start and she faught down a scream. She was in an elegant looking room. One that looked to be from a magazine. The bed was huge, with white satin covers. She appeared to have breakfast waiting for her by the windows on the small table.

The last thing she remembered was the ball and Esther. What had the witch done to her? Where the hell was Klaus?

And Elijah... a feeling of dread overcame her. Would she ever see him again? She loved him. More than anything, she loved him and always would. Would she have the chance to tell him that?

And Klaus... oh, god. She remembered what had happened after he had kissed her. They were in this bed together, and... he called her Tatia and gave her his blood. And the things she felt...

Elena's mind burned with shame and confusion. She wasn't in love with him, and yet, she still remembered the desire he brought out in her. Had that been real, or was it just an affect of having his blood?

And what did it matter? Klaus was evil, and the things he had done to her and those she loved, it was all unforgiveable. And yet, the passion she still shared with Elijah despite the things he had done, was still there and it was real.

Elena nearly fell backward on the bed in a heap of tears at the feelings the original brothers were bringing out in her. She shouldn't have the feelings she did for them, especially for Klaus. Yet, they were there.

She had been in this mess before and those relationships had self destructed and ended with death and loss.

Could she survive this time? Elena didn't believe she would.

* * *

><p>"Mother!"<p>

Esther looked up from the suitcase she was packing with a patient smile. It was Elijah, looking for his missing lady friend. If he could only understand how right she was to involve Elena in Klaus's destruction, he'd thank her.

"What is it, son?" She asked softly while shutting the suitcase.

"Where is Elena?" Elijah ignored the fact it appeared that his mother was leaving now that her work was done.

"She is with Klaus," Esther spoke softly, smiling at him. "It won't be for long, do not worry."

"What did you do, mother?"

"I gave your brother what he wanted. Tatia," Esther said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. "In turn, he will die. So will she. He thinks it was forever, but Elena will only gain his memories of her. And, when she's had enough of his blood, they will both die. Klaus will have given his life essance to her, and Elena, being merely supernatural, will not be strong enough to handle it, unless she's made a vampire. Either way, our family won't have anything to worry about, anymore."

"What about your linking spell?" Elijah insisted.

"I never actually said the real spell, Elijah," said Esther. "I had to make Klaus believe that was my intention."

"How can I save Elena?" Elijah asked, giving up on anything else.

"Your brother has taken her to an abandon house, on the west side of the city, near Kelso Lane. An old farm house. It will be already too late. Elena will have had enough of his blood."

"It won't be too late!"

Elijah was then gone into thin air.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Elena awakened instantly upon hearing Klaus return to the bedroom she was being kept inside of. "What did you do to me?" She insisted furiously while choking back blind terror of this hybrid before her.

"I helped show you what you really are," Klaus confessed honestly. "Who you really are, Elena. A woman who was deeply in love with me. And you will be, again."

"No, I don't love you," Elena spat, angry. "I love Elijah." She was more certain of that now than anything. Klaus was manipulating her feelings. She could never love someone like him. Elijah had been responsible for many terrible things, but at his center, he truly was capable of showing his humanity. Klaus had lost his over a thousand years ago. He was a cruel, heartless monster.

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus rounded on her. "We were just together, you and I, mere hours ago, on this bed. You certainly weren't calling out for my brother when you were wrapping your legs around my waist!"

Elena then lunged forward and slapped Klaus's face. "You tricked me, somehow. I would never willingly be with you, like that!"

"Don't be so sure about that," Klaus said, grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked fearfully.

"I'm going to show you,_ Elena, _what you feel for me is real," Klaus then crushed her to him in a passionate, breathtaking kiss. Elena was unable to resist. Not because he was forcing her. It was because she couldn't bare to push him away.

"No," She moaned as he took her to the bed.

Clothes were soon ripped away and skin on skin was what Elena felt for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Elijah had found her and he couldn't look.<p>

His heart was thudding in his chest, and his face burned. He had never felt more humiliated in his long life.

He had loved her, and she was now with Klaus.

He had really lost everything.

Elijah slowly made his way back to Klaus's house and packed his things and left for parts unknown.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweetheart!"<p>

Klaus looked up from a moving Elena who was underneath him for the shock of his life. Damon Salvatore had driven a white oak stake through his back and through his heart. He had less than a second to save Elena from the bed that had erupted in flames.

A few seconds more, he had wrapped her up in his black jacket as she cried in his arms and together they watched the bed burn.

It was over. It was over.

Klaus was dead with the oak that Damon had searched for and found to save Elena.

After a few minutes more, Damon returned Elena to the Gilbert house. She had asked him to compell her to forget what had happened with Klaus and Elijah. Damon, a newborn vampire, once more, sadly completed Elena's request. Elena was beyond being able to accept anymore heartbreak in her life. That meant that she had to let those who had hurt her so much, go.

Damon had carefully hidden a letter that Elijah, his new sire, had left in his care inside the chest that sat in front of Elena's bedroom window. If she didn't want it now, maybe she would someday.

Damon had agreed to leave Elena alone and just let her be, for now.

He had become a vampire again to help save her.

He would do anything for the girl he had always loved.

Even if that included letting her go forever.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twenty-five years later<strong>

**Elena Donavan**

**BELOVED WIFE, MOTHER, SISTER, and FRIEND**

Damon had stood in this place, over her grave, for two days since she had been buried. She still hadn't climbed out. It wasn't some trick. She was truly dead.

He couldn't believe he'd finally, forever, lost her.

Elena was dead, just like Stefan.

She had lived the life she had wanted. She had went to college and married her first love, Matt Donavan. Elena had always cared for Matt, and she had been truly happy. They had three children together. Her eldest, Emily, was attending the state college. Her middle child, Alaric Grayson Donavan, was in his last year of high school. Her youngest, a surprise, was her eight-year-old son, Jeremy. Jeremy Donavan was having a hard time with losing his mother.

But he had a good father though. He'd be okay.

"You're here," said Elijah.

"So are you!" sneered Damon.

Damon still hated to speak about Elena. She was a personal part of himself that he would never share.

And he had loved her.

And so did the really damn old vampire to his right.

"She wanted it, you know," Damon argued swiftly.

"I know," Elijah agreed. "I know you did what she had wanted Damon. The cancer had been difficult on her."

"I loved her!" Damon said, more for himself.

"I believe we all did, to some degree."

Damon, scowled, vanished from sight a few moments more.

Elijah continued to stand over the grave of his love, while remembering when he had dug her out of her own grave, twenty-five years ago.

This grave, was fake.

All part of a deception to let Damon Salvatore believe he had brought Elena to peace after having a good life. In reality, when he had saved her from Klaus, twenty-five years ago, Elena had already been dying with Klaus's blood in her system because of the spell his mother had done. Klaus's death, had advanced the spell. Damon had taken Elena home, believing she'd be okay. Instead, Elena had went to sleep and had died in her bed. She then had awakened a new vampire in her own grave.

Damon, crushed by her loss, had tried to kill himself. Instead, at Elena's urging, Elijah had compelled the born-again vampire to believe this lie. To give Damon some peace with her loss and how he had unknowingly left her to die.

Elena's death had been difficult for her family, but they had recovered in time. Jeremy was a doctor now and married to Bonnie. Jenna had married Alaric and had three children.

Elijah always urged Elena to tell her family and Damon, what really happened, but she couldn't bare for them to know how she again suffered so much unhappiness.

Elena had become pregnant result of his mother's spell with Elijah's child. The baby was now a very inteligent man named Alaric Grayson Jeremy Gilbert. He attended a school in Paris. Elijah had requested that Elena use her family name of Gilbert for Alaric. He did not want their most unexpected child to bare any link to what was once his own father. Elena had struggled with the pregnancy and with the seperation from her family back then, but felt it was for the best that her family believe she was dead. She felt they were safer without her being in their lives.

Alaric, their son, had also struggled with his life. Not every boy's parents are vampires. He was a man of twenty-four and his mother did not look a day over eighteen. He kept in contact, but remained a distance away. He was planning to marry his girlfriend soon.

They had went with the idea that Alaric had to be Elijah's child. Elena had refused to consider the other possibility. The only other possibility. That had been fine with Elijah. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought having a real family of his own was possible. He had a son and he had the woman he loved. It was all he needed.

_**THE END**_

**Thanks for reading! I do plan to write another story, soon! **


End file.
